Nos terrenos de Hogwarts
by Niinhasm
Summary: Eu nunca imaginei que nos terrenos de Hogwarts eu me apaixonaria por você!"
1. O 1º dia do último ano em Hogwarts

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 1: O primeiro dia do último ano em Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

**Na casa dos Evans.**

Eu acordei ouvindo aquele barulho infernal do despertador, lentamente abri os olhos e estiquei a mão, me segurando fortemente contra o impulso de tacá-lo na parede. Tinha que levantar, fazer o que? De repente me lembrei que dia era hoje: dia de voltar a Hogwarts... E eu poderia dizer que seria mais um dia... DAQUELES, exatamente esse que você pensou, um saco, insuportável, cheio de primeiro anistas puxando a sua capa ou até mesmo se escondendo atrás dela. Em geral, eu era mais simpática e até gostava do primeiro dia no castelo, de todos os anos e definitivamente, os bruxos do primeiro ano não me incomodavam, confesso que me rendiam umas boas gargalhadas as suas expressões confusas e algumas amedrontadas, sim, eu tinha um pouco de humor negro, mas é claro que Dumbledore não sabia disso, ou se sabia - o que eu não duvido pois, nada passa despercebido por trás daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua – deixava passar, senão, não acho que ele teria me nomeado monitora-chefe... Prazer, meu nome é Lilian Evans, e eu realmente não gosto de quem bata boca comigo.

Eu sentei na cama, olhei o relógio, 9 horas da manhã, pensei comigo mesma... Uma hora para me arrumar e tomar café, 10 minutos daqui até a estação King's cross. Tinha uma hora e 10 minutos de descanso até a hora de minhas verdadeiras obrigações começarem. Com sorte, o banheiro estaria vazio. Sai do quarto, fui até o banheiro, escutei o barulho do chuveiro... não sei porque ainda tenho esperanças e eu não precisava perguntar quem era pra saber quem estava lá dentro, ela sabe o horário que eu sempre acordo.

-Petúúúúúnia, saia logo, vou me atrasar. – tentei apressá-la um pouco mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. Ela faria de pirraça e, confesso, eu fazia só para provocá-la.

-Problema seu! – Nossa... evoluímos, geralmente ela era muito mais grossa e o seu bom dia pra mim era 'tomara que chegue logo o dia de você sair daqui, aberração.' É, eu já tinha me acostumado.

Bom, deixa eu explicar, eu realmente não entendo o que aconteceu de uns tempos pra cá, mas minha relação com ela mudou muito, parece que ela passou a me odiar e conseqüentemente, eu passei a não fazer mais questão de agradar a minha querida irmã mais velha.

Depois de uns 20 minutos ela saiu do banheiro, ótimo, agora tinha apenas 50 minutos para fazer tudo que tinha pra fazer. Entrei no banheiro, tomei um bom banho, fiz toda minha higiene matinal e sai, fui pro quarto, troquei de roupa e fui tomar café. Desci as escadas , e assim que me sentei, encontrei Petúnia incrivelmente vermelha, parecia que ela ia explodir de raiva a qualquer segundo, tive que segurar a vontade de rir mesmo não sabendo o motivo de toda aquela raiva... claro que, não tive que esperar muito tempo o motivo de tudo aquilo pois papai vinha saindo da cozinha com alguns copos nas mãos seguidos por mamãe que vinha rindo pela tentativa de meu pai de equilibrar os copos, ele colocou os copos na mesa e veio em minha direção, eu continuei sentada, então ele se abaixou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça... papai sempre ficava mais sensível no dia que eu voltava a Hogwarts, em seguida...

- Tá vendo Petúnia, não foi tão difícil assim esperar a Lilly se arrumar... já podemos todos tomar café. – Disse meu pai, revelando o motivo daquela cara de raiva de minha irmã. Ela se limitou apenas em bufar, pois é, eu e ela temos essa mesma mania, nós bufamos, fora nossos pais e familiares, essa deve ser a única coisa que eu tenho em comum com a minha querida irmã... enfim, mais do que nunca ela se assemelhou a um cavalo, ela já tinha a cara meio cavalar, com raiva e bufando ainda, só faltava alguém apostar nela para aquelas competições de corridas de cavalos que os trouxas gostam.

- Bom dia, filha. – Disse minha mãe.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Eu respondi.

Só pra ninguém ficar perdido. Peter, meu pai... ele é um cara legal, ama as filhas e a esposa acima de tudo, ele realmente é um herói pra mim, sempre foi e sempre vai ser, mesmo que agora a filha não acredite mais em historias de quadrinho trouxas, ele sempre vai ser o meu herói particular. Mamãe, Joanne... como eu a amo, ela é uma mulher de forte personalidade que me ensinou sempre a defender meus ideais e lutar por aquilo que acredito, mas quando você nasce trouxa e de repente, descobre que é bruxa, as coisas parecem não ser mais tão difíceis assim.

Tomamos café tranquilamente, quer dizer, eu, papai e mamãe... Petúnia foi ficando com mais raiva a cada segundo que passava. Olhei no relógio, eram 10 horas, mesmo com a demora de Petúnia no banheiro, ainda me sobrava tempo.

Levantei da mesa, subi, escovei os dentes, peguei o malão, a cesta de Baltazar e aquele distintivo brilhante de monitora-chefe, guardei o no bolso... De repente parei pra pensar algo que nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes e me bateu um desespero... quem seria o monitor-chefe junto comigo? Não era possível, tentei me acalmar, só poderia ser o Remo, Dumbledore só poderia colocar _ele_ pra ocupar um cargo que merecia tanta responsabilidade. Me acalmei, eu provavelmente estaria certa. Desci as escadas e já encontrei papai com as chaves do carro na mão.

- Está pronta, querida?

-Estou. – Fui até minha mãe que estava com os olhos marejados, parada perto da parede da sala de jantar. Olhei em seus olhos – Mamãe, não chore, esse é só mais um ano, o último na verdade, mais cedo que você perceba, eu estarei de volta. – dei um leve sorriso, ela sorriu também.

- Eu sei, querida, não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem e morrer de saudades.

- Não quero te ver chorar heim. Por mim, promete?

Ela limpo as lágrimas que a essa altura já haviam caído. Sorriu e me abraçou, um abraço muito apertado que retribui sem pensar duas vezes.

- Prometo querida. Tome cuidado lá. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você.

Pude escutar Petunia bufando essa hora. Eu, pelo contrario, sorri.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – eu a abracei mais forte e beijei sua bochecha. – Tchau mamãe, te vejo em breve. Tchau Petty. – Se antes Petunia estava vermelha de raiva, agora ela estava literalmente a ponto de explodir, só eu sabia o quanto ela odiava aquele apelido e eu nunca havia a chamado assim na frente de nossos pais. Papai, quando ouviu esse apelido que ele pensava ser carinhoso começou a rir.

- Petty, gostei, ótimo apelido pra ela, Lilly. – Papai disse e Petunia saiu batendo o pé rumo a seu quarto. Eu ri também.

- Vamos pai?

- Vamos querida. Volto logo. – Ele disse pra minha mãe e pegou o meu malão para colocar no porta-malas e logo em seguida, eu fechei a porta.

Não demorou muito mais de 10 minutos e logo chegamos a estação, papai me ajudou a colocar minhas coisas em um carrinho e se virou pra mim.

- Lilly, vou sentir saudades. Se cuide lá.

- Também sentirei saudade. E eu sempre me cuido, não se preocupe papai. Pensarei em vocês todo o tempo que estiver longe. – Ele sorriu e uma lágrima o denunciou. – Papai, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – eu sorri, tentando passar alguma calma a ele. Parece que deu certo.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – E me abraçou tão forte, como se fosse a primeira vez. - Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Peter Evans. – ele sorriu também. – Vejo você em breve.

- Até breve, querida.

Eu sai empurrando meu carrinho com o malão e a cesta de Baltazar. Olhei para trás e ele acenou para mim, eu acenei de volta e segui caminhando até a plataforma 9 ³/4. De repente, percebi que meu mau humor matinal havia ido embora.

**Na casa dos Potters.**

**-** PONTAS, ACORDA SEU VEADO.

Eu tentei, eu tentei, eu juro que eu tentei, Remo está de prova, mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir e foi por isso que eu tentei, qual seria a graça de acordar o Tiago no modo normal no primeiro dia do ultimo ano em Hogwarts? Nossa, só agora percebi, ultimo ano em Hogwarts, HÁ, é hoje que vou aprontar, esse dia tem que entrar pra história, ah, é, o Pontas, olhei então para o Remo e dei o meu melhor sorriso que dizia 'hoje eu vou me divertir', ele, por outro lado, me olhou e revirou os olhos.

- Sirius, hoje é o dia que voltamos a Hogwarts, por favor. – Dizia Remo.

- Por isso mesmo, Aluado, nosso ultimo ano, farei de tudo pra que hoje seja um dia de grande estilo, começando pelo jeito de acordar o Pontas. – Meu plano já estava armado, mas para fazer um drama, Aluado só saberia no momento certo, então foi a vez do sorriso 'oi, eu tenho 32 dentes. '

- Certo, então me deixe adivinhar, será o jeito tradicional? – Remo estava entediado.

- E o jeito tradicional não é o mais legal? Só que dessa vez haverá um detalhe a mais. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para Remo.

Remo não estava esperando por esse detalhezinho a mais. Eu abaixei ao lado da cama de Tiago e fiquei bem próximo ao seu ouvido, por fim falei baixinho:

- Doce Lilly, seu namorado esta te esperando na beira do lago, você não vai lá encontrar Remo Lupin?

Remo arregalou os olhos de tal forma que eu não tive como não rir, ele ficou com medo, sabia desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts que a ficha de Tiago demorava a cair quando acordava, mas ainda sim é humano e apaixonado pela ruiva, então, foi em um pulo que ele pulou para fora da cama.

- SEU TRAIDOR, COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM O SEU MELHOR AMIGO? A MINHA RUIVINHA. – Tiago gritava, indo em direção a Remo, que por sua vez não agüentou e começou a rir, eu não deixei de fazer o mesmo, mas não me agüentei em pé por muito tempo, quando vi já estava no chão, me virando de um lado pra outro, com lágrimas nos olhos e com a mão na barriga que já doía de tanto rir, foi quando Tiago me viu, caiu em si e começou a rir também. – Seu pulguento.

- Hey, eu cuido muito bem dos meus pelos lindos, sedosos e cheirosos, certo? –eu me fingia de ofendido, com ele tinha a audácia de dizer algo como isso?

- Errado, senão não teria pulgas. – Revidou Tiago.

- É Sirius, dessa vez não deu certo. – Remo interrompeu.

- Até você, Aluado? Esse mundo está perdido, estão todos contra o Sirius Lindo Gostoso Black? – confesso que foi meio teatral, mas não exagerado, eu nunca era exagerado, enfim, fingi estar me enforcando com uma corda invisível. – Acho que assim não vou agüentar, adeus mundo injusto. – Eles não iriam resistir a essas palavras e fariam cara de dó, ou isso era o que eu queria.

- Pare com isso Sirius, está na hora de vocês iram se arrumar. – Disse Sara entrando no quarto de Tiago.

- Certo, mãe. – Eu e Tiago dissemos mesmo tempo. Remo se limitou a um aceno de cabeça. É, Sirius, aprenda, isso só tem efeito com as garotas, pensei comigo mesmo.

Fomos cada uma para seu quarto arrumar as coisas e tomar banho. Depois todos nos encontramos na sala e fomos tomar café. Sara e James já estavam sentados a mesa só nos esperando chegar. James, meu pai, era o quinto maroto perdido no mundo, não haveria outra explicação, ele era animado e brincalhão como Tiago, eu, Remo e Pedro, por mais que Pedro não estivesse aqui conosco. Minha mãe, Sara era uma bruxa muito inteligente e brincalhona também, claro que não tanto como o marido e os marotos, mas ela se divertia muito vendo as palhaçadas dos homens da sua vida, e é claro que eu me incluo nessa lista, eu fiz questão de roubar os pais de Tiago; já que ele era filho único, não haveria problemas.

Não demorou muito e todos voltamos para nossos quartos para escovar os dentes, pegarmos nossas coisas e irmos para a estação. Fui direto para frente da mansão, onde poderíamos aparatar, todos os outros já estavam lá.

- Graças a Merlin, a noiva chegou. – Tiago adorava me provocar.

Eu mato o Remo assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts, ele conjurou um radinho e colocou a marcha nupcial pra tocar. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira, grudei no braço do Tiago e o puxei em direção a Sara e James que estavam parados parecendo os padrinhos do casamento.

- Me solta, pulguento. – Tiago falava entre risadas.

- Seu cachorro, usa e abusa e depois quer jogar fora? Oh, Merlin, o que será do futuro do Tiago Junior? – Eu disse fingindo uma voz um tanto quanto suspeita e passando a mão livre na barriga.

- Mais respeito, por favor? Agora eu sou monitor-chefe – Tiago disse isso me mostrando o brilhante distintivo preso em suas vestes.

- HAHAHAHAHA – Era muita palhaçada ele dizer isso na maior cara de pau, ele só gostou de ser monitor-chefe pelo fato de ter absoluta certeza de quem iria trabalhar com ele. – Não vem não Tiago, todos nós sabemos que você só está adorando essa idéia porque sabe que é a Lilly que vai te fazer companhia no cargo. Você sabe que já conversamos sobre isso nas férias. – E lancei aquele olhar cúmplice que ele tanto conhecia.

- Sirius, essas coisas deixamos passar como mínimos detalhes, certo? – mas escondido da mamãe Sara ele me respondeu com o olhar cúmplice. Olhei pra Remo e ele também deu um sorrisinho maroto.

James e Sara olhavam tudo sem entender muita coisa, mas se tinha a ver com a Lilly, eles não se incomodariam, sabiam que ela, mesmo brigando com o Tiago todos os dias e todas as horas, fazia bem ao filho de alguma forma.

- Certo, - e voltei a fazer aquela voz um tanto quanto suspeita, só que dessa vez, com um pouco mais de súplica. – mas seu cachorro, não mude de assunto. Você vai assumir o Tiaguinho Júnior não vai?

Remo, Sara e James se acabavam de rir enquanto Tiago me olhava com cara de quem ia vomitar a qualquer instante.

- Deixem de palhaçada vocês dois. – Sara disse depois de algum tempo rindo.

Aparatamos, assim que chegamos na estação King's cross pegamos nossos carrinhos e atravessamos a barreira.

- Tiago, Sirius, Remo, já estamos indo, aproveitam bem o ultimo ano de vocês. Não dêem um minuto de sossego para Dumbledore. – James tentou nos ajudar, mas Sara lhe deu um belo tapa nas costa. – AI, Sara.

- Não escutem uma palavra do que ele disse, comportem-se, e estudem muito para os NIEM's. –Sara disse, acabando com a felicidade de James e a nossa, mas ela sabia que não ia adiantar, pelo menos não pro Gostosão aqui.

- Ah, mãe, ultimo ano em Hogwarts, você acha mesmo que não iremos aprontar? – Eu disse novamente com meu famoso sorriso de 32 dentes, sim, meu sorriso é famoso, como o perfeito Sirius Black aqui, nenhuma garota resiste a ele, o triste é que a única mulher aqui presente é a Sara, minha mãe, casada e ama o marido, não ia dar certo e eu deveria saber.

- Eu não tenho mais esperanças de vocês ficarem pelo menos uma semana sem aprontar, Sirius, mas eu sinto que devo dizer toda vez. – Disse Sara rindo. – Mas estou falando serio quanto aos NIEM's. – Incrível como ela consegue ficar séria de repente.

- Fique tranqüila, Sara, eles são mais ajuizados do que parecem. – James tentou aliviar um pouco.

- Certo, estamos indo meninos. Comportem-se – Sara deu um beijo de despedida em cada um de nós. James deu um abraço e logo eles aparataram.

Assim que eles se foram, olhamos um para cara do outro com um sorriso cúmplice, não era preciso dizer o que aconteceria a seguir, todos nós já sabíamos. Tínhamos que preparar tudo para a chegada da ruiva na cabine.

Na estação King's Cross.

Assim que Lilian atravessou a barreira e entrou no campo de visão dos presentes ali, foi atingida por dois furacões chamados Alice Chains e Isabelle Burks.

-Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, que saudade enorme de você ! – Disse Alice abraçando a amiga.

-Lilly, senti muitas saudades também. – Disse Isabelle.

- Lice, Belle, é horrível as férias sem vocês.

- Há, nós sabemos. – Disse Alice.

-E sabemos também que é horrível passar as férias sem os lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados do seu amado. – Belle provocou enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas.

- Belle, querida, eu juro que eu realmente queria saber quem é esse meu amado, como você diz – Lilly respondeu e fez sinal de aspas no ar.

- Tiago Potter, Lilian querida. – Respondeu Alice antes que Belle falasse algo.

- VOCÊ PIROU, ALICE CHAINS? – Gritou Lilly – ELE NÃO É, NUNCA FOI E NUNCA SERÁ O MEU AMADO.

- Tá bom, tá bom... vamos deixar isso quieto, hoje é o primeiro dia do ultimo ano, tem noção Lilly, do ultimo ano, e ainda nem chegamos a Hogwarts, esta muito cedo pra você gritar. – Disse Belle depois de rir um bocado ao ver o desespero da amiga.

Ah não. – Lilian disse ao ver quem se aproximava.

Alice e Belle seguiram seu olhar e se depararam com 3 morenos charmosos e um garoto de cabelos castanho-claro meio baixinho e gordinho vindo ao encontro das meninas.

- É, Belle, depois desse tempo de férias, acho bom acostumarmos nossos ouvidos de novo. – Disse Alice à amiga.

Tiago havia guardado no bolso o distintivo de monitor-chefe, não era essa a hora exata para Lilian descobrir quem seria o seu companheiro de monitoria.

- Olá meninas – Disse Sirius com um sorriso de arrasar corações. Belle suspirou, mas soube ser discreta.

- Olá Six – Disseram as três garotas juntas.

Lílian, Isabelle, Alice – Remo cumprimentou.

- Remo – Disseram as três garotas juntas novamente.

- Oi pra vocês – Dessa vez foi Pedro que disse.

- Oi Pedro – Disse Alice.

- Olá Pedro – Disse Lilian.

- Como vai Pedro? – Disse Belle.

- Bem – Pedro respondeu.

- Bom dia meninas! - Tiago cumprimentou.

- Bom dia – Disseram Alice e Belle.

- Bom dia doce Lilly. – Tiago voltou a cumprimentar a ruiva.

- Bom dia Potter. – Ela respondeu com certa amargura na voz.

- Conte a ela Pontas. – Disse Sirius abafando uma risadinha juntamente com Remo.

- Me contar o que Six? – Perguntou a ruiva ao moreno.

- Que tem uma bela surpresa esperando por você no trem, minha Ruivinha. – Tiago respondeu por Sirius.

- Sou ruivinha Potter, mas com certeza não sua. E não quero saber de surpresa nenhuma vinda de você. – Lilian respondeu.

- Sinto muito, Lilly, mas é tarde de mais. A surpresa já está pronta, mas não adianta você ir lá ver e acabar com ela agora para se livrar da palhaçada, como você deve estar pensando agora. Você só descobrirá do que se trata quando estivermos no caminho para Hogwarts. Alias, vocês três devem ir para a cabina 31. Frank já está avisado, Alice – Disse Remo.

-Obrigada Remo. – Disse Alice rindo.

- Até você, Remo? Eu não vou poder ficar com vocês na viagem, sou monitora-chefe, tenho que participar da reunião. – Ela tentou argumentar. – E você também Remo.

Tiago sorriu, o plano estava dando certo.

- Não se preocupe Lilly. – Disse Sirius com a mão por trás da garota, segurando-a pelos ombros. – Tudo tem seu tempo e ele estará lá.

Lilian saiu para ajudar os primeiro anistas a se organizarem no trem e a acalmar alguns trouxas que estavam assustados. Tiago foi fazer o mesmo, com Remo por perto para que Lilly pensasse que era Remo que estava fazendo esse papel .

O trem soou uma vez, era hora de entrarem, em breve o trem partiria. Lilian não parava de pensar na surpresa, o que será que aqueles marotos estavam aprontando? Alice estava adorando, Sirius e Pedro contaram a ela e a Belle e ela já estava adorando. Belle estava prevendo brigas entre Lilian e Tiago, mas isso não era nada fora do comum, então... Sirius estava com Pedro em um canto e os dois estavam se divertindo imaginando a cara da Ruiva. Tiago estava alegre, a final, passaria muito mais tempo com a ruiva e ela nada poderia fazer para expulsa-lo de perto dela. Remo, o mais discreto da turma estava tão animado como Sirius; Remo era discreto, mas era um maroto como os outros, por mais que não demonstrasse, adorava quebrar regras.

O trem soou novamente, a essa hora todos já estavam dentro do trem. Lilian não foi para a cabine 31, foi para a cabine 18, ela não queria nem passar em frente a cabine que os garotos falaram, então entrou em uma que viesse antes. Alice e Belle conheciam muito bem a melhor amiga para saber que ela não iria para a cabine dita por Remo então foram olhando de cabine em cabine até encontrar Lilly.

- Sem drama ok Lilly?! Vamos logo, eles estão esperando. – Disse Belle sem paciência.

- Não vou, Burks. – Lilly foi curta e grossa.

- Vai Evans. – Disse Alice.

- Não vou, Chains – Lilly repetiu, mudando apenas a quem era direcionada a frase.

- Lilly, ruivinha do Tiago. – Lilian fechou a cara nessa hora e Alice assim que percebeu que Lilian tinha aberto a boca para protestar, continuou. – Eu não sou doida para chamar o Tiago pra vir te buscar a força e te levar pra lá feito um saco de batatas. Mas pode apostar que eu sou doida o suficiente para chamar o Sirius.

- EU NÃO SOU A RUIVINHA DO PONTAS. – Então ela percebeu, colocou a mão na boca. – Ruivinha do Potter.

Alice e Belle se olharam e sorriram.

- Não adianta disfarçar ruiva. Você chamou ele pelo apelido que nem sabe o significado. Tarde de mais – Disse Belle.

- Vou ou não ter que chamar o Sirius, Evans? – Perguntou Alice que já estava em pé batendo o pé no chão de impaciência.

Lilly cerrou os olhos, encarando as melhores amigas e respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu vou.

Revoltada Lilly se levantou e as três foram. Como Alice e Belle já sabiam do que se tratava, elas realmente se lamentavam por ter que estar atrás da ruiva e não na frente para poder ver a cara dela no momento que abrisse a porta da cabine. Andaram por todo o corredor até encontrarem a cabine 31, estava com as cortinas fechadas. Não era boa coisa na visão de Lilly. Lilly olhou para as amigas.

- Vão na frente. – Ela disse

- De jeito nenhum – Disse Belle – Pode ir você na frente e abrir a porta. Estaremos logo atrás de você, pode apostar.

- Vocês já sabem? – Ela perguntou, pelo tom de voz dava pra perceber que era uma pergunta que ela já sabia a resposta e que estava ficando com cada vez mais raiva.

- Abra logo, Evans. – Disse Alice.

Lílian abriu a porta da cabine de uma vez, os marotos que estavam lá dentro já estavam preparados, ouviram a voz das meninas no corredor e assim que Lilian abriu a porta, Sirius que estava mais perto da entrada jogou no chão a tão conhecida areia de fumaça, pra quem não conhece, uma areia que assim que encontra o chão faz surgir uma nuvem de fumaça com um cheiro agradável, impossibilitando a visão de todos e formando um ar de suspense. Lilian se assustou. Alice e Belle riam. Na hora que a fumaça se dissipou ela pode ver uma cabine cheia de buttons espalhados que diziam 'parabéns Potter, pelo novo cargo de monitor-chefe.' E Tiago com seu brilhante distintivo de monitor-chefe, logo depois, ela viu quatro marotos e Frank com sorrisos enormes na face.

- . – Lilian simplesmente gritou.

- O que foi Lilly? – Disse Tiago preocupado, ele sabia que a reação da Lilly seria ruim, mas não imaginou que ela simplesmente fosse gritar.

- Remo, me diz que é mentira. Por favor, Remo, diz, diz que é mentira Remo. – Lilian implorava por uma resposta de Remo, desesperada.

- Não Lilly, é verdade. Tiago é o monitor-chefe esse ano. – Respondeu Remo com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Lilly estava de olhos arregalados, em choque.

- Obrigado pelos parabéns doce Lilly. – Tiago disse na maior cara de pau que encontrou.

Lilian o ignorou, olhou pra trás para encarar Alice e Belle, pela feição de Lilly podíamos perceber que era a hora de correr.

Alice e Belle deram alguns passos pra trás, recuando, mas logo bateram contra a porta da outra cabine. Colocara a mão na frente do corpo para sinalizar calma para Lilly.

- Lilly, Lillyzinha, calma, não precisa ficar assim. – Belle tentava convencer a ruiva num tom de voz suplicante.

- É Lilly, a Belle tem razão. Calma, relaxa, não é o fim do mundo. – Disse Alice no mesmo tom suplicante que Belle.

Os meninos estavam olhando a cena curiosos. Lilly, por sua vez, surpreendeu a todos, ela bufou, simplesmente bufou e saiu andando em seguida. Alice e Belle soltaram suspiros de alivio e os meninos tentavam não rir. Assim que Lilian sumiu de vista os meninos entraram na cabine seguidos pelas meninas.

- Não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei – Sirius estava realmente com cara de pensativo?

- Verdade, Almofadinhas, achei que seria muito pior. Mas eu queria ver a ruiva com mais raiva, ela fica linda quando está nervosa. – Disse Tiago.

- Estão brincando? – Perguntou Alice.

- Vocês ficaram malucos, só pode ser. – Afirmou Belle. – Vocês não a conhecem como nos conhecemos, ela vai nos matar depois, ela lançou aquele olhar de 'vocês me pagam, mais tarde' , confesso que fiquei aliviada que ela não deu um escândalo no meio do corredor, mas espere só até chegarmos no dormitório.

- Belle tem razão, do jeito que eu conheço a Lilly e seus gritos, é capaz de conseguirmos ouvir até do nosso dormitório. – Remo disse.

Lilly saiu de lá correndo e voltou para a cabine 18, ela sabia que havia chances de Tiago ser seu companheiro de monitoria, ela só havia ficado meio receosa pelo fato de não saber e não conseguir imaginar como seria passar tanto tempo assim com Potter, mas mesmo assim, nem ela entendeu sua reação, ela não estava com raiva... ela sabia também, pelo longo tempo de convivência, que Alice e Belle estavam adorando isso, mas ela tinha que fingir uma raiva que não existia, a gritaria era praxe.

Belle e Alice não quiseram ir para a cabine 18 procurar por Lilly, elas preferiram deixar a poeira baixar, ficara na cabine com os meninos enquanto Lilly pensava sozinha na cabine, foi quando escutou batidas na porta.

-Não quero falar com vocês ago... – e então ela percebeu que não era suas amigas que estavam ali, era Snape. – Oh, o que você quer, Snape? – ela era fria com ele, Lilly não se ofendia quando a chamavam de sangue-ruim, porém, não é agradável quando a maior ofensa existente parte da boca de seu melhor amigo.

- Temos reunião dos monitores agora, todos já estão lá, só falta você.

- Droga, tinha me esquecido. Desculpe Severo.

- Você está bem Lilly? – Ele perguntou, se esquecendo por um instante que Lilian ainda se sentia triste em relação a ele.

- Não importa, Snape. – Ela disse para encerrar assunto e o seguiu até o final do trem onde todos estavam esperando por ela. – Me desculpem pelo meu atraso. – Ela disse.

As pessoa na sala, inclusive Tiago, assentiram. E eles começaram a reunião. Foi explicado a todos os monitores-chefes as regras, como fariam com a detenção, com as rondas, também foi entregue a lista de redução de pontos das casas, passaram as datas de entregas de relatórios e pra quem deveriam ser entregues... enfim, todas as suas obrigações e como seriam feitas e, onde seria a sala dos monitores junto com os quartos dos monitores de casa sala comunal. Logo quando a reunião acabou eles já estavam chegando em Hogwarts e Tiago a puxou para uma cabine vazia.

- Lilly, eu precisava falar com você. – Ela o olhou com desdém.

- Fala logo.

- Lilly, Alice e Belle não tem culpa, Sirius, Remo e Pedro também não... a idéia foi minha... eu apenas os convenci de me ajudar.

- Porque, Potter? Não seria mais fácil simplesmente fazer com que eu visse você na reunião?

- Seria, Lilly. Seria mesmo. Mas eu estava tão feliz por saber que agora iríamos passar mais tempo juntos e que eu teria mais chances de te provar que realmente amo você. – Ela o interrompeu.

- Você não me ama, Potter. Não se cansa de dizer essa mentira? Você nunca me amou e eu nunca te amei, nem vou. Mas se você veio aqui para jogar toda a culpa da brincadeira nas suas costas, não se preocupe. Eu não pretendia culpar ninguém além de você. – Mentiu. – Mais alguma coisa? – Apesar das palavras cortantes, Lilian não gritava, simplesmente falava de um modo pior do que se gritasse, um tom de voz que mostrava decepção, mas não era isso que Lilian sentia.

Tiago ficou sem reação, não esperava essas palavras que o atingiram como uma navalha afiada. Ele olhou para o chão, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos mas seu orgulho era maior que isso, ele não iria chorar na frente dela. Ele esperou um instante até conseguir fazer as lágrimas irem embora e olhou para a garota a sua frente.

- Não pense que vou desistir de você, Lilian Evans. – E dizendo isso, virou as costas e voltou para onde os amigos estavam.

Lilian decidiu que não iria brigar com ninguém sobre a historia dos buttons. Afinal, não era algo de extrema importância, eram apenas buttons... ela iria fingir que nada havia acontecido. No pouco tempo que faltava para chegar em Hogwarts, ela ficou sozinha na cabine pensando nas palavras de Tiago. O coração dela dizia para acreditar e ser feliz com ele pelo resto da vida, mas ela não conseguia.

Na cabine dos marotos, Tiago contou aos amigos e as amigas o que Lilian lhe dissera. Ele estava triste, e os amigos tentaram consolá-lo, mas em vão. Tiago ficou o resto da viagem olhando pela janela da cabine, pensando no que poderia fazer para provar para ela que era uma pessoa boa, diferentemente do que ela pensava e que não queria apenas o nome dela na sua listinha de galinhagem como ela pensava também... ele queria o nome dela na certidão de casamento, bem ao lado do dele.

Assim que o expresso parou em Hogwarts Lilian saiu de sua cabine e correu para fora do trem para esperar seus amigos. Ela olhou em volta e viu Hagrid ajudando os alunos do primeiro ano... logo depois, quando voltou a olhar para o trem, viu Tiago com uma cara triste descendo primeiro, depois Sirius com seu habitual sorriso maroto, Remo parecendo preocupado com algo, Pedro com o seu pacotinho de sapos de chocolate, Alice e Belle parecendo pensar em algo. Lilian percebeu que só Sirius estava animada e pensou por um segundo se deveria pedir desculpas, seu orgulho afiado dizia que não, mas ela não conseguia olhar para a cara de suas amigas e se sentir culpada, ela se sentia culpada olhando para o rosto de Tiago também... sabia que o havia ferido. Por fim ela decidiu que iria falar com os marotos primeiro. Foi junto na carruagem com eles.

- Eer, vocês não se incomodam de eu ir com vocês hoje, não é? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Claro que não, ruivinha do Pontas. – Sirius disse com seu melhor sorriso maroto.

Lilian preferiu não dizer nada mas fez uma careta para Sirius. Tiago o olhou com um olhar assassino.

- Nossa, que clima pesado por aqui. Desculpa, só foi a verdade. – Sirius continuou

- SIRIUS. – gritaram Lilian e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, ok, brincadeirinha. – Sirius disse com um olhar inocente.

- O que aconteceu, Lilly? Nunca em sete anos você veio com a gente. – Remo foi quem fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

Lilly corou.

- Aah, bem, eu precisava falar com vocês antes de chegarmos ao castelo. – Ela os olhou, pareciam calmos e que não iriam falar nada enquanto ela não continuasse. – Bem, eu, - ela gaguejava um pouco no começo até que falou tão rápido que ninguém entendeu. – euqueropedirdesculpas.

- Lilly, eu sei que a minha presença deixa todas as garotas nervosas e que meus lindos olhos azuis te hipnotizam – Lilly olhou para Sirius com cara de 'você não tá falando serio, neah?' – mas fique calma, respire e fale mais devagar.

- Certo, Lilly, se acalme. – ela falava consigo mesma e os marotos a olhavam com cara de ponto de interrogação. – Eu vim aqui conversar com vocês porque eu quero pedir desculpas pelo grito no trem, eram apenas buttons. E queria pedir desculpas ao Potter também e isso ele sabe o porque.

Tiago, Sirius e Remo arregalaram os olhos, sem palavras e tudo o que podíamos ouvir naquele momento foi as tossidas de Pedro por ter se engasgado com os chocolates. Depois, um minuto de silêncio e então Tiago se manifestou.

- Lilly, veja se acredita em mim, Ok? Sei muito bem tudo o que você pensa de mim e vou tentar mudar isso. Não vou mais chamar você para sair, quero ser seu amigo agora. É muito difícil você me considerar um amigo?

- Não, Tiago. Alias, acho muito bom sermos amigos e pararmos de brigar tanto. – Ela respondeu.

- Amigos então! – Tiago sorriu.

- Amigos. – Ela concordou. Depois olhou apreensiva para os outros três marotos.

- Merlin me belisque. – Sirius sempre fora dramático.

- Pare de palhaçada, Almofadinhas. – Remo disse – Não tem problemas Lilly. Desculpe nos também pela brincadeira.

- Tudo bem Remo – Lilian sorriu.

- Lilian Evans amiga dos quatro marotos? – Sirius disse mais para si mesmo do que para Lilly. – Que maravilha.

- Obrigada Six. – Lilian riu.

- Quem sabe não se torna uma marota. – Pedro disse.

Todos olharam para ela.

- Hmm, por enquanto esta bom assim, Pedro. – Lilian disse sorridente.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio e logo chegaram dentro do castelo, enquanto andavam pelos corredores Tiago perguntou.

- Você contou que iria vir falar conosco para Alice e Belle?

- Não – Lilly deu de ombros. – Vou pedir desculpas para elas também, as vezes sou muito estourada.

Ouviu-se um tombo atrás deles, olharam para trás, era Sirius. Lilian e o resto dos marotos se abaixaram preocupados para descobrir a causa do desmaio do maroto. Tiago tava leves tapas na cara de Sirius para ver se ele acordava.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius acorda... Sirius, responde! –

De repente Sirius abriu os olhos e um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Ruiva, eu não quero que chova hoje, tenho um encontro na margem do lago.

Tiago deu um belo tapa na cabeça de Sirius, que ainda estava deitado.

- Seu cachorro pulguento. Me assustou – Tiago disse.

- Eu sei que você não sabe viver sem mim e sem o Tiaguinho Junior. – Sirius respondeu todo convencido

- Eca. – Disse Tiago.

- Primeiro: Você já tem um encontro no primeiro dia? Segundo: Tiago Junior?

- Ótimo, agora explique a ela, pulguento. – Tiago disse e Lilian o olhou desconfiada.

- Adorável Lilly... É o meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e eu não posso perder tempo. – E deu mais uma vez o seu sorrio 'oi, eu tenho 32 dentes'. – E sobre o Tiago Junior, bem, nessas férias seu querido Pontas te traiu. – Lilly ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Não, mentira, só uma brincadeira hoje na mansão dos Potter.

- Humm.. – Lilly disse ainda desconfiada e Sirius passou o braço por trás de seus ombros.

- Não se preocupe, Lilly. As garotas que eu saio são muito melhores do que o Tiaguinho ai. Ele é feio demais pra mim... Mas você não, se quiser, estou disponível na sexta.

- Solte ela, Sirius. – Tiago disse ficando vermelho. – Ela não quer nada com você.

- Não fique com ciúmes de mim, Pontas. Tem Sirius pra todo mundo, mas pensando bem, eu sou muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. Tiago apenas fez uma careta.

Lilian apenas ria dos dois. Adorava quando Sirius provocava Tiago e isso não era nem um pouco raro. Então Tiago tirou o braço se Sirius do ombro de Lilly e colocou o seu próprio. Lilly o olhou receosa, mas ele a olhou com um olhar doce. Ela não ia fazer nada, eram amigos agora e, vendo por outro lado, era um bom motivo para que eles ficassem mais próximos.

Depois ocorreu a seleção de alunos, o discurso de Dumbledore e o banquete. Tudo normal. Lilian já tinha falado com Belle e Alice e elas ficarão felizes por Lilian querer ser amiga de Tiago e que não iria ter gritaria depois.

Lilian e Tiago foram arrumar suas coisas na sala dos monitores que ficava numa porta próximo as escadas... Dentro dele havia um salão, no canto, logo depois que passavam pela porta havia uma mesa com estantes e alguns livros. Logo a frente havia uma espécie de sala, com sofás, almofadas, uma mesinha de centro em cima de um tapete e, por incrível que pareça, uma televisão. Na parede, atrás dessa espécie de sala havia três portas: O quarto de Lilian, o quarto de Tiago e um banheiro. Dentro de cada quarto havia uma cama, pequenas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma de cada lado da cama, uma poltrona, um banheiro e um closet. Nem todas as pessoas podiam entrar no salão dos monitores, apenas os professores, o diretor, os monitores (óbvio) e os amigos mais próximos dos monitores, apenas aqueles que Dumbledore já havia liberado. Esses amigos mais próximos são: Alice, Belle, Remo, Sirius, Frank e Pedro.

Tanto Lilian quanto Tiago estavam maravilhados com o aposento. Era grande, bonito, bem arrumado... Depois que eles arrumaram suas coisas, foram encontrar os amigos na sala comunal.

- Algum de vocês tem informações sobre o que haverá amanha? – Lilly perguntou. Estava sentada ao lado de Tiago e se sentia bem perto dele.

Tiago, Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Eles sabem alguma coisa, olha os olhares deles. – Belle os denunciou.

- O que vai acontecer Remo? – Lilly perguntou. Os olhares de Pedro, Frank, Alice, Belle e Lilly caíram sobre ele.

- Se nem Dumbledore contou... porque nós contaríamos?

- Por que vocês são nossos amigos e vocês sabem. – Belle disse com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Nem vem, Burks... Essa cara é minha. – Sirius disse rindo.

Belle mostrou a língua para ele.

- Então conta Six, por favor. – Ela tentou de novo... não vou falar, mas vocês vão gostar.

- Frank, você também sabe o que é. Me conte! – Alice disse autoritária.

- Lice, meu amor, eu não posso. – Ele disse parecendo sincero.

- E por que não?

- Por que é segredo e nem eu deveria saber.

- Só pra mim. – ela pediu fazendo voz de bebê.

- Não Lice, por favor... amanhã cedo você vai descobrir. – ele sorriu.

Ela fez beiçinho e ele beijou.

- Tá bem vai.

- Como o amor é lindo né? – Sirius comentou

- Pois é, mas, falando nisso... e o seu encontro? – Lilian perguntou.

- Meu encontro vai ser na torre de astronomia, então vocês podem imaginar que não tem hora pra acabar, ou seja, é algo proibido para mentes inocentes, o que significa, que devemos esperar todos irem dormir para podermos ficar à vontade. – ele respondeu na maior cara de pau do mundo.

- Vendo o Sirius falando assim até parece que ele sabe falar bonito. – Pedro comentou e tirou risadas de todo mundo.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de conversa animada, Sirius foi para seu encontro às escuras na torre de astronomia... Belle e Lice subiram para seu dormitório, Pedro, Remo e Frank subiram também. Lilly e Tiago foram para o salão dos monitores para organizarem os horários das rondas.

As rondas eram feitas todo dia da semana até meia noite. Os monitores deviam se alternar nos cinco dias durante o meio de semana. Nos finais de semana era escolhido uma casa para que os dois monitores fizessem juntos a ronda por todo o castelo... Somente na primeira semana, todos os monitores de todas as casas fariam as rondas juntos. Os dois monitores de cada casa devem estar sempre um ajudando ao outro. Cada casa era responsável por fazer ronda em uma parte do castelo. E a cada semana o diretor de cada casa passaria o local que os monitores deveriam estar. Essa primeira semana, Lilian e Tiago deveriam fazer a ronda no quinto andar.

Organizaram as rondas e cada ia tomar seu banho e iriam cair na cama. Mas antes Tiago queria falar com Lilly.

- Lilly, eu queria te agradecer por hoje, sabe... essa chance de sermos amigos, pra mim significa muito.

- De nada, Tiago... Pra mim também é bom. Ainda mais agora que seremos companheiros na monitoria e temos que dividir o salão. – Lilian estava corada, mas sorriu. Tiago sorriu também.

- Bom, então, boa noite. – Então Tiago, mesmo com medo, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva.

Ela corou furiosamente.

- Boa noite Tiago... E tenha bons sonhos!

Tiago sorriu e então cada um foi para seu dormitório e ambos dormiram felizes.

**N/A: Minha primeira long fic... Ai está o primeiro capitulo... Espero que gostem e por favor, mandem reviews, é muito importante para uma escritora iniciante. xD **


	2. A surpresa de Dumbledore

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 2: A surpresa de Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

Lilian acordou já passava das 9 horas da manhã, Dumbledore queria todos no salão principal as 10 da manhã para dar algumas dicas sobre o acontecimento surpresa daquele dia. Ela levantou, se arrumou e foi para a sala do salão dos monitores encontrar Tiago. Ele não estava lá; teria que acordá-lo. Lilly bateu na porta.

- Tiago, está acordado?

CRI CRI CRI

- Tiago, acorde. Já passa das 9 e as 10 temos que ir para o salão principal ouvir o que Dumbledore tem a nos dizer.

CRI CRI CRI

- TIAAAAAAAGO – Ela gritou, talvez assim o acordasse, surgiu efeito pois logo depois ela ouviu o som de um baque contra o chão seguido por...

-AAI.

- Tiago, você esta bem? – ela falou pelo outro lado da porta.

- Estou Lilly, ahn, só um segundinho.

- Abra logo esta porta, Tiago. – Ela disse autoritária.

- Tudo bem se você quiser me ver de cueca. Já estou abrindo.

Lilian sabia que ele não podia vê-la, mas mesmo assim corou.

- NÃO SE ATREVA. VISTA-SE PRIMEIRO. – Ela gritou e ouviu o riso de Tiago.

Um minuto depois ele abriu a porta, estava com uma calça moletom e sem blusa cobrindo seu peitoral de jogador de quadribol.

- Pronto, Lilly. O que aconteceu? – Tiago perguntou.

- Ah, eu só... o que é isso na sua cabeça? – Ela perguntou apontando para um ponto elevado na cabeça de Tiago.

- O que? – Ele disse levando a mão até a cabeça e se arrependendo logo depois... doía. – Ai

- Tiago, você esta com um galo enorme na cabeça. – Lilly disse entre risos.

- Engraçadinha... eu acabei de bater a cabeça na mesa de cabeceira, mas não era pra ter ficado desse jeito. – Ele disse sério entrando no quarto de novo para ver no espelho. Deixou a porta aberta.

- Posso entrar? – Lilian perguntou.

- Claro! – Ele respondeu e Lilian percebeu o tom de voz de quem estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Lilian foi até ele. Estava mexendo nos cabelos tentando fazer com que o galo desaparecesse por entre os fios.

- Ti, as vezes você nem parece um bruxo. – Ela disse rindo. Tiago percebeu o apelido e olhou com olhos brilhando para Lilly.

- O que foi? – ela respondeu percebendo que um sorriso estava se formando no rosto do maroto.

- Me chamou de Ti. – ele respondeu.

- Oh, desculpe Tiago. Foi automático. – Ela disse se desculpando

- Ah, que isso Lilly? Eu não ligo. Alias, eu prefiro. – Ele disse tranqüilizando-a.

Lilly sorriu sem graça e resolveu retomar o antigo assunto.

- Então, as vezes você nem parece um bruxo.

- Merlin, por que não? – ele disse fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Você estava tentando cobrir o galo com seus cabelos, ainda mais sabendo que eles não param no lugar que você quer, são – Lilian mexeu as mãos, gesticulando. – rebeldes.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhuma poção aqui, Lilly. Sou péssimo nelas e não me arriscaria a fazer uma sozinho.

Lilly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E é tão difícil pedir uma a sua vizinha de quarto?

Tiago sorriu, ela o estava tratando bem. Será que seria mais fácil conquistá-la agora?

- Lilly, você cederia humildemente uma poção curadora para o seu simples vizinho de quarto? – Tiago brincou, fazendo uma reverencia, mas logo Sirius e Belle entraram no salão.

- Virou escravo no primeiro dia? – Sirius perguntou rindo. Tiago fez uma careta e Lilly riu.

- Estou precisando de uma poção, Sirius, estou apenas pedindo. – Tiago respondeu.

- Existe algum santo trouxa para a incapacidade, Lilly? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

- Vá catar pulgas, Sirius. – Tiago disse rindo também.

- Mas me responda, por que precisa de uma poção? – Belle perguntou.

- Olhe bem para a cabeça dele, Belle – Lilly respondeu.

- Um chifre, Merlin, você conseguiu um chifre mesmo não saindo com ninguém a meses? É uma proeza, Pontas. E eu não quero que você me ensine.

Tiago revirou os olhos. Sirius presenciara seus piores acidentes na hora de acordar, sabia bem como era. Sirius continuou.

- Ok, como foi dessa vez? – Belle e Lilly o olharam confusas.

- Lilly estava tentando me acordar, eu não acordo com simples batidas na porta, você sabe muito bem... Então ela gritou e você sabe como a voz da Lilly é potente... ai eu me assustei e cai da cama, antes de minha cabeça chegar ao chão ela bateu na mesa de cabeceira.

- Oh, desculpe Tiago. – Lilian disse.

- Isso passa, Lilly... mas precisamos arrumar um jeito mais fácil de me acordar. – ele disse rindo.

Olharam o relógio e já era 9:40.

- Tiago, vá se arrumas, precisamos estar lá em baixo em 20 minutos. Anda.

Tiago entrou dentro do quarto e começou a se arrumar sem questionar a ordem de Lilly. Sirius, Belle e Lilly ficaram conversando no salão. Em 10 minutos Tiago estava pronto e desceram para o salão principal onde encontraram Remo, Pedro, Frank e Alice. Conversaram um pouco e logo Dumbledore interrompeu para falar sobre o que aconteceria naquele dia.

- Bom dia, alunos.

- Bom dia, professor Dumbledore – todos os alunos responderam juntos.

- Hoje, como todos sabem, uma surpresa aguarda vocês. Alias, espera os alunos de quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, como falado ontem. Hoje é uma data importante para muitos de nós e que pouquíssimos de vocês sabem... Essa data é muito importante, porém um pouco esquecida. Eu acho que essa data merece uma comemoração e é por isso a surpresa de hoje. Hoje as 7 da noite eu aguardo vocês aqui, no salão principal para comemorarmos e para vocês, os que não sabem, descobrirem qual é a data especial de hoje. Arrumem seus pares e venham com suas melhores roupas. Não será um baile, então roupa de gala esta sendo dispensada. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Divirtam-se. – E então Dumbledore se juntou novamente a mesa dos professores.

Quando ele se sentou murmúrios vindo de todo o salão foram ouvidos. Alunos agitados, tentando adivinhar que data era essa. Os que sabiam não falaram nada, achavam divertido ver os amigos curiosos. Na mesa da grifinória, os marotos, Frank e as meninas conversavam animadas também até que chegou um garoto da corvinal falar com Lilly. O garoto era Marcos Goldstein.

- Lilly, posso falar com você um minuto? – Lilian não gostava muito do garoto, ele era um baderneiro do colégio. Vivia causando confusão com todos. Mas mesmo assim foi educada.

- Claro. – Então ela se levantou, ficando de frente para o garoto.

- Er, Dumbledore disse para que arrumássemos pares. Aceita ser o meu essa noite? – Ele disse de forma conquistadora com um sorriso bonito no rosto. Tentando ser encantador.

- Oh. – Lilian fora pega de surpresa. – Eu, bem, desculpe Marcos, mas já tenho par.

Nessa hora, Tiago que já estava se segurando para não brigar com o garoto, não sabia se ficava mais bravo por ela já ter um par ou se relaxava por ela tê-lo dispensado.

- Ah.. e, quem é? Não vi ninguém vindo falar com você. – Ele perguntou, desconfiando que Lilian estivesse mentindo só pra não ir com ele.

- Meu par não precisou levantar pra vir falar comigo. – Lilian explicou.

- Ah, e quem é? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Tiago.

Houve um acesso de tosse na parte da mesa que o pessoal estava. Todos começaram a tossir, menos Tiago que estava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso na cara, todo esperançoso.

- Tiago? Não acredito? Virou namorada dele agora? – Marcos perguntou em tom de desprezo.

- Não. Somos amigos... e vamos a esse lugar que nem sabemos onde é apenas como amigos.

Tiago então se levantou.

- Não entendeu ainda, Goldstein? Ela vai comigo! – Tiago disse em tom autoritário.

- Arrumou um protetor, Lilly? – Marcos provocou.

- Não, Marcos... arrumei um par que é bem melhor do que a pessoa que me fez o ultimo convite.

Marcos cerrou os olhos e saiu de perto sem falar mais nada. Lilian e Tiago voltaram a se sentar. Todos os olhavam com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Desculpe Tiago... mas eu tinha que arrumar uma desculpa, não queria de jeito nenhum ir a qualquer lugar que fosse com aquele cara.

- Desculpo com uma condição. – Tiago disse.

- Qual? – Lilian olhou um tanto quanto despreocupada.

- Que você seja mesmo o meu par essa noite. – Ele disse com os olhos brilhando de esperanças.

- Hm, não sei Ti... – Ela disse um pouco receosa.

- Apenas como amigos, Lilly. É o que nós somos, amigos. E outra, vai ficar mal pra você se ele descobrir que você mentiu.

- Verdade... – Lilly disse pensativa.

- E então, Lilly... aceita ser meu par essa noite para irmos ao lugar que não sabemos o que é? – Tiago colocando as coisas dessa forma parecia engraçado e inofensivo.

- Aceito Ti, - ela deu um sorriso fraco, mas doce. E ele sorriu também... Todos os outros olhavam a cena abobalhados.

- Ok, voltem ao normal agora. – Sirius foi o primeiro a si manifestar.

- Ahn? – Lilian perguntou

- Que? – Tiago perguntou

- É, voltem a brigar. O que aconteceu? Tá, eu sei que viraram amigos... Mas Lilly está chamando o Pontas de 'Ti'. Vão ser par um do outro essa noite. E estão usando um ao outro para se safar de algo? Eu não achei que viveria para ver essa cena.

Três pequenos pedaços de pão atingiram Sirius... Um de cada direção: Remo, Tiago e Pedro.

- Almofadinhas, fique quieto. Agora que eles estão se acertando, é melhor não atrapalharmos. – Pedro disse.

- Rabicho está certo, Sirius. Pare de atrapalhar. – Remo também interferiu.

Sirius então olhou com o olhar de cachorro sem dono que só ele sabia fazer para Belle.

- Belle, lindeza, você concorda com o Sixzinho aqui né?

- Desculpe Six... Mas Pedro e Remo estão certos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Ninguém ama mais o Siriuzinho aqui... terei que pedir reforços aos braços e a boca de Jessica Johnson. – Sirius levantou da mesa e foi em direção a morena sentada na mesa da lufa-lufa.

- Ele não toma jeito. – Lilly comentou rindo.

- Ele costuma dizer que preferia morrer à se apaixonar... Mas ele está cuspindo para cima, um dia, cai na testa. – Remo disse.

Todos concordaram e continuaram a tomar café, sossegados.

Como estavam com tempo livre até as sete... e até no mínicmo cinco para as meninas, resolveram ir dar uma volta pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, exceto Alice e Frank que foram namorar um pouco.

- Você já arrumou o seu par, Six? – Lilian perguntou.

-Ainda não. To em duvida entre a Lina Conner e Sophie Mackson. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você fala como se isso fosse normal, Sirius – Belle disse.

- E não é normal? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, geralmente as pessoas sabem quem é a única pessoa com quem ela quer ir. – Ela respondeu.

- Exato, elas sabem que a única pessoa com que elas querem ir é eu. – Ele disse com um sorriso sexy que só ele e James sabem fazer.

- E quem garante? – Ela provocou.

- Eu... Quer ver? – Ele disse e se levantou, e foi em direção de Sophie Mackson. Quando chegou lá.

- Sophie, tudo bem?

- Olá, Sirius. Tudo bem e com você?

- Melhor agora. Bem, eu gostaria de saber se quer ser meu par essa noite. – Ele disse com seu melhor sorriso conquistador.

A garota parecia lisonjeada de ter sido convidada por Sirius... ela abriu um belo sorriso, mas logo o desmanchou.

- Oh, Sirius, eu lamento muito mas eu já fui convidada e já aceitei também.

Sirius ficou pasmo, o primeiro convite recusado para sair em toda a sua vida.

- Oh, certo. – Ele ficou sem palavras.

Sirius se afastou e voltou para onde os amigos estavam com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu, almofadinhas? – Remo perguntou.

- Já a convidaram e ela aceitou. – Sirius disse e uma explosão de risadas aconteceu.

- Eu não acredito. O primeiro convite rejeitado da vida dele. – Tiago disse entre riso e Remo e Pedro riram ainda mais.

- Dá para parar, por favor? – Sirius disse. – Foi a primeira vez que isso me aconteceu. Estou sofrendo.

- Six, do jeito que você fala parece que você broxou pela primeira vez. – Belle disse entre risos também. Sirius arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu.

- Acho que ele não gostou, Belle – Lilian disse.

- MAS É CLARO QUE EU NÃO GOSTEI. ONDE É QUE JÁ SE VIU?! SIRIUS BLACK BROCHANDO?

- Não leve a mau, Sirius. Mas nem nos esperávamos que você fosse levar um fora. – Remo disse.

- Eu não levei um fora, ela apenas não aceitou sair comigo.

- E isso quer dizer que...? – Pedro perguntou.

- QUE NÃO É UM FORA E PRONTO. – Sirius disse irritado. – Mas quer saber? Não importa... ainda tem Lina Conner. – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a Lina.

- Acho bom ela aceitar, senão, ele vai ficar carrancudo o resto do dia e nos teremos que agüentar.

Todos concordaram. Sirius chegou lá e a menina estava no meio de uma rodinha de meninas, conversando.

- Lina, posso falar com você um minuto. – Ele perguntou todo carinhoso.

- Sirius?? Ah, é, claro. – Ela respondeu.

- Aceita ser meu par essa noite? – Ele perguntou sem rodeios mas de uma forma que não deixava de ser charmoso. A garota fez uma cara triste.

- Eu já tenho par, Sirius... mas fiquei lisonjeada pelo seu convite. – Ela acrescentou quando viu Sirius fechar a cara.

- Ah, tudo bem então. – Ele virou as costas e saiu de lá andando rápido e pisando forte no chão.

- Ela não aceitou, certo? – Tiago perguntou assim que o amigo se aproximou.

- Certo. – Sirius disse extremamente irritado.

- Não fique assim, Six. – Belle disse e de repente o rosto de Sirius se iluminou. Ele abriu seu maior sorriso, todo o resto de seus amigos não sabiam como um sorriso poderia ficar tão grande assim.

- O que aconteceu que eu não vi? – Lilian perguntou

- Também gostaria de saber. – Belle, Remo, Pedro, Tiago juntos.

- Belle, coisa mais linda da minha vida. – Sirius começou.

-Iiiih, lá vem. – Ela disse.

- Quer ser meu par essa noite?

Belle arregalou os dois olhos que nem todos os seus amigos presentes.

- Sirius, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. – Tiago disse.

- E por que não? Ela é uma grande amiga que vai acompanhar o seu lindo e gostoso amigo no que quer que seja que está nos esperando essa noite. – E abriu o sorrisão.

- Por que você a chamou como ultima opção, Sirius. – Lilian disse.

- Ultima opção mas a melhor delas. – Ele disse.

Belle iria aceitar. Mas queria brincar um pouco antes.

- Acontece, Six... que eu também já tenho par.

Todos os olhos presentes no local caíram em cima dela.

- Vai me deixar sozinho nessa, Belle? – Ele fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Sinto muito, Sirius... mas Amos Diggory já me convidou. – Se antes todos os pares de olhos estavam em cima dela... agora todas as bocas se encontravam no chão. Amos era o ex namorado de Lilian e nenhum daquele grupo gostava dele. Belle olhando a cena começou a rir.

- É mentira seus tolinhos. Imagina se eu seria capaz de ir a qualquer lugar que seja com alguém que fez a minha melhor amiga sofrer.

- Nossa, Belle. Que susto – Tiago disse.

- Que susto mesmo. Imagine só.... Sirius Black ser trocado por Amos Diggory. Se fosse mesmo, eu teria tido um infarto. – Sirius disse, todo dramático como sempre.

Todos caíram na risada.

- Então Belle... Aceita ser meu par essa noite? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Aceito, Sirius.

A conversa no lago continuou no mesmo ritmo alegre e brincalhão. Até que as 18:30 as meninas subiram para irem se arrumar. As meninas usaram roupas bonitas, que usavam para sair no dia-a-dia. Mas mesmo assim estavam lindas. Alice colocou um vestidinho azul-marinho com uma sandália de salto baixo preta que Frank lhe dera como presente de aniversario, era a primeira vez que usava. Belle estava com uma calça jeans de um azul forte e uma blusinha preta que realçava seus seios com uma sandália de salto alto preta e prata. Lilian vestia uma calça jeans preta com uma blusa branca que na parte de trás ia apenas até a metade das costas e uma sandália preta de salto alto, mesmo porque era a mais baixinha entre as três. Lilian também foi a única que prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo... Belle e Alice deixaram os cabelos soltos.  
Os meninos estavam bem parecidos.. todos com calça jeans e camisetas... mas cada um tinha seu charme em particular. Eles desceram para o salão comunal esperar pelas meninas. Alice desceu primeiro e saiu com o namorado. Lilian desceu depois e arrancou um assovio de Tiago e Sirius, isso fez a garota corar. Ela e os meninos ficaram esperando Belle descer. Belle desceu e Sirius não esperava que ela ficasse tão linda.

Todos seguiram para o salão principal onde a surpresa os esperavam. Chegando lá encontraram o salão decorado nas cores vermelho, dourado, azul, bronze, verde, prateado, amarelo e preto... todas as cores de todas as casas de Hogwarts. Havia um pequeno palco no canto logo no começo do salão, algumas mesas espalhadas com algumas cadeiras em volta e logo de frente para o palco havia uma mesa com comes e bebes. Eles encontraram Alice e Frank conversando animadamente em uma das mesas e foram sentar-se com eles.

A conversa estava animada, eles estavam comentando sobre o palco, pois essa parte nem os marotos sabiam até que Dumbledore apareceu no pequeno palco e começou o seu discurso.

- Boa noite, alunos. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa para que os alunos respondessem. – Tenho certeza que alguns de vocês sabem qual é a data especial de hoje. – Ele olhou para os marotos – Mas sei que a maioria de vocês não sabe. Hoje é o dia em que a escola faz anos. – Ele sorriu e ouviu comentários por todo o salão – Há mais de mil anos atrás a escola foi fundada e hoje, há mais de mil anos depois comemoramos o seu aniversario. – Comentários explodiram por todo o salão. – Eu e os professores resolvemos divulgar essa data a vocês e fazer uma festa de comemoração para vocês. Como podem ver, o palco está ai, se alguém se habilitar a cantar, agradeceremos. Divirtam-se essa noite, pois vocês são a maior parte desse castelo. Vocês são o coração dele, sem vocês, ele não existiria. – Então Dumbledore encerrou seu discurso e começou uma salva de palma que foi seguido por todos os alunos, exceto alguns frescurentos da Sonserina... Logo após a salva de palmas terminar, Dumbledore se juntou aos outros professores em uma grande mesa perto do palco.

Uma musica agitada começou a tocar e de repente, por magia, as mesas foram afastadas do centro do salão criando ali uma pista de dança. Aos poucos ela começou a se encher. Foi um tanto difícil convencer Lilian a ir dançar, mas por fim ela foi. Se divertiram muito dançando até que algo aconteceu. Marcos Goldstein se aproximou de Lilian.

Tiago percebendo que o garoto se aproximava já se preparava para encará-lo... Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Frank também perceberam e não relaxaram a postura nem por um segundo.

- O que você quer, Goldstein? – Tiago perguntou. Remo, Sirius, Frank e Pedro estavam logo atrás dele. Lilian parara de dançar e se pôs na frente de Tiago.

- O que quer, Marcos? – Lilian perguntou com a voz com um tom de tédio.

- Vim falar com você, Lilian. É um assunto serio, não pode ser no meio de tanta gente. Me de apenas dois minutos para conversar com você. Nada de brigas. – Ele ergueu a mão em sinal de trégua.

Lilly respirou fundo e disse para Marcos passar na frente para guiá-la até um local adequado. Assim que ele passou por ela, ela fez um sinal para que Tiago a seguisse. Ele foi... os marotos e Belle também, Alice e Frank continuaram dançando. Marcos arrastou Lilian até para fora do salão principal, de repente e encostou na parede sem mais nem menos e tentou convencê-la.

- Lilian, me de um beijo, só um... – Ele dizia. – Prove-me que não esta namorando o idiota do Potter.

- Em primeiro lugar, Marcos, não te devo satisfação e muito menos tenho que lhe provar nada. Em segundo lugar, Tiago não é um idiota, é meu amigo e eu não permitirei que você fale assim dele. E em terceiro, nunca te darei um beijo.

E então tudo aconteceu como um raio... num momento Marcos tentou beijá-la e em outro já estava caído no chão com um Tiago furioso por cima dele o batendo.

- TIAGO, PARE. PARE. VAMOS TIAGO, PARE COM ISSO. – Lilian gritava e ao ver que os marotos não faziam nada ela gritou ainda mais. – VOCÊS NÃO VAO FAZER NADA? TIREM O TIAGO DALI. ELE VAI ACABAR COM O GAROTO.

- E é isso que nós queremos Lilly. Já faz um tempo que nós queríamos dar um jeito nesse moleque, Tiago principalmente. Deixe ele, ele tem motivos. – Sirius disse calmamente.

- QUE RAIOS DE MOTIVO É ESSE? – Lilian berrou.

- Isso não vem ao caso, agora Lilly. – Remo respondeu com total paciência embora ele estivesse vermelho pela raiva.

- ORAS... TIAGO, PARE COM ISSO, POR FAVOR, POR MIM. – Lilian implorou e então Tiago parou. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos estavam sedentos de raiva. – Por favor Tiago, saia daí. Deixe ele, seja o que for que ele fez a você, já esta muito bem descontado. – E realmente estava, o menino sangrava muito. Tiago o havia deixado com a boca sangrando, ambas a sobrancelhas cortadas, e com muita dor no estomago devido aos socos.

Tiago se levantou, olhou com desdém para o garoto.

- Da próxima vez, tenha mais cuidado com o que diz pelos corredores Goldstein, você já vai ficar com hematomas o suficiente dessa vez... da próxima, não haverá nenhum lugar em seu corpo que não ficará roxo. – O menino não tinha forças para responder, ainda estava com dificuldade para respirar devido aos socos no estomago. Tiago estava sangrando na boca, o corte havia sido profundo, e também tinha um pequeno corte no queixo... fora isso, ele só estava soado.

- Vamos, todos. Para o salão comunal, vou dar um jeito no machucado de Tiago e quero saber o que aconteceu. – Lilian disse.

Todos subiram quietos. Tiago e Lilian estavam mais calmos... Sirius e Pedro comentavam os socos que Tiago dera em Marcos e recebiam olhares reprovadores de Lilly. Todos os outros estavam em silencio.

Chegando ao salão comunal, Lilian foi até o seu quarto pegar algodão e a poção necessária para acabar com os machucados de Tiago. Quando Lilian voltou foi logo dizendo.

- Vamos, não quero ter que perguntar, podem ir falando.

- Falar o que, Lilly. – Tiago estava tentando fugir do assunto.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Potter. – Ela vociferou. E ele estremeceu por ouvir seu sobrenome vindo dela novamente, como no passado.

Lilian pegou um pouco de poção e molhou o algodão. Começou pelo queixo.

- AI, LILIAN, ISSO DÓI. – Ele reclamou.

- Não mandei ficar brigando pelos corredores. – Ela rebateu.

Assim que viu que Tiago abriu a boca pra responder, Remo se meteu na conversa.

- Lilly, acredite, nós todos tínhamos motivos... eu, Sirius e Pedro estávamos morrendo de vontade de ajudar Tiago à acabar com aquele idiota.

- Isso eu já sei. Quero saber por que. – Ela disse impaciente.

- Digamos que ele vem falando coisas que em primeiro lugar são mentiras e em segundo, nem se fossem verdades deveriam ser ditas. – Pedro tentou.

- Ótimo... e o que é? – Lilly

- Ele andou falando besteiras sobre você, Lilly. Mentiras. Nós sabemos muito bem que você sempre odiou esse garoto. Ele dizia para os amiguinhos dele que andava saindo com você e que você era mais danadinha do que ele pensava. Besteira. Tudo mentira. E para o fato de nunca terem sido vistos juntos ele inventou de ir te convidar para ser o par dele achando que você ia aceitar. Sei que ele falou para os amigos dele que você aceitou mas não faço idéia do que ele inventou quando viu Tiago se levantar para expulsa-lo de lá. Na festa a intenção dele devia ser que os amigos dele vissem vocês se beijando e como ele sabe que é mais forte de você, conseguiria facilmente fingir pra qualquer um que você estava gostando. – Sirius foi o mais corajoso e explicou a historia.

Lilly só conseguia olhar de Sirius para Tiago e de Tiago para Sirius. Ela estava chocada, não esperava isso.

- Belle, termine o curativo de Tiago para mim, sim? Tenho um assunto a resolver. – Largou o algodão molhado em cima do sofá e saiu correndo. Tiago fez menção de ir atrás dela mas Sirius o segurou.

- Fique ai, Tiago. Não queremos mortes hoje. E ela precisa fazer isso por ela mesma. Não se preocupe. Eu vou segui-la. Se algo acontecer eu estarei lá. Fique quieto ai.

Thiago não tinha outra opção. Lilly só havia curado o ferimento em seu queixo. O pior ainda estava por vir. Enquanto Belle curava a boca de Thiago que quase morria de dor. Lilian correu para o salão principal onde ainda estava tendo a festa. Ia procurar o garoto lá mesmo sabendo que era pouco provável que ele estivesse por ali. Ele devia estar na ala hospitalar depois da surra que levará. E foi realmente lá que Lilly o encontrou. Sirius estava logo atrás.

Lilly entrou na ala hospitalar sem se importar em fazer barulho e nem sobre madame Pomfrey mandando- a sair. Lilly seguiu até a cama que o garoto estava, os amigos dele estavam à sua volta rindo... pelo jeito ele sustentará as mentiras.

- Olhe Marcos, a namorada veio te visitar. – Um dos amigos disse sorrindo assim que viu Lilly. Lilly o ignorou.

- Seu nojento, asqueroso. Eu nunca, jamais ficaria com você. Se não é capaz de conquistar uma garota bonita de mais pra você, ou fique sem, ou não minta que tem. Seu baderneiro idiota. Nem pense em chegar perto de mim, hoje eu ajudei a tirar Tiago de cima de você por não saber todas as mentiras que você disse sobre mim para esses seus amiguinhos. Mas da próxima vez eu juro que mando Sirius, Remo e Pedro o ajudarem. E vocês, - ela disse apontando para os amigos do garoto.- escolham melhor as amizades, amigo que é amigo não conta mentira só para parecer o gostosão. Que alias, de gostosão não tem nada.

Madame Pomfrey tentava tirar Lilly de perto da cama do garoto mas ela nem dava ouvidos. Os amigos de Marcos não sabiam o que falar mas o próprio Marcos ainda tentou. Sirius estava por perto, escondido, ouvindo tudo. Estava satisfeito com o que Lilly dissera

- Ora Lilly, você nunca passou de uma biscate. Uma dessas garotas que se faz de santa mas que quando fica em um algum lugar sozinha mostra as suas verdadeiras garras. Dessas que tenta se fazer de difícil mas não passa de uma zinha que fica com qualquer um.

Lilly não teve tempo de responder. Sirius passou como um jato por ela e acertou um soco certeiro no rosto do menino. E logo em seguida olhou para os amigos do menino.

- E nenhum de vocês tentem bater em mim. Renego minha família, mas sangue Black ainda corre em mim... sabem que acabo com todos vocês. – Sirius tinha raiva nos olhos, até Lilly ficou com medo. – E quanto a você Goldstein... Nem pense chegar perto de Lilly outra vez. Eu não responderei por mim.

- Dumbledore ficará sabendo disso. Mas, SAIAM AGORA DA MINHA ENFERMARIA, AQUI NÃO É LUGAR PARA BRIGAS. – Madame Pomfrey estava totalmente furiosa. Lilly passou seus braços por trás dos ombros de Lilian e saíram da enfermaria.

- Obrigada Sirius, não sei como lhe agradecer. Perdoe os gritos lá em cima.

- Não se preocupe Lilly. Hogwarts está cheio de idiotas como esse. Tiago, Remo, eu e Pedro, por mais que seja meio medroso, sempre defenderemos você, Belle e Alice. – Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Obrigada mesmo, Six. Sei que em você posso confiar. Mas nós vamos arrumar um belo problema por causa dessa seqüencia de brigas... limpar a sala de troféu vai ser fichinha.

- É, eu sei... mas pra detenção vai eu, você e o Pontas. Vai ser divertido – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso e deixando Lilly indignada.

- Você é louco.

- Eu sei. Mas me responda qual é a vantagem de ser normal? Qual é a graça? – Ele disse todo alegre e Lilly não soube o que responder. – Heim?

- Você venceu, Six... eu não sei. – e os dois riram.

Chegaram no salão comunal e contaram aos outros tudo o que aconteceu. Tiago ficava cada vez mais vermelho com o relato de Sirius à cada palavra que Marcos dissera. Quando o relato acabou todos estavam boquiabertos. Lilian olhou seria para Tiago.

- Ti, quero te pedir uma coisa. – Ela disse.

- Diga. – Ele ainda estava com raiva por causa de Marcos.

- Não vá se vingar, certo? Sirius já fez isso e já até os ameaçou. Por favor.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

- Lilly, você tem noção do quanto isso é difícil pra mim? Ver alguém fazendo mau à você ou falando mau de você e eu não fazer nada?

Ela estremeceu.

- Na verdade, eu não sei mais se tenho noção. Antes eu não te... – Então ela percebeu que falou de mais. –De qualquer jeito não quero que você arrume confusão por minha culpa.

O rosto de Tiago ficou mais calmo e ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

- Lilly, sou capaz de fazer isso... mas não se ele te provocar mais alguma vez ou vir arrumas confusão com qualquer um de nós. – Ele disse e parecia sério.

- Tudo bem... já está bom para mim. Obrigada! – Ela respondeu.

- Que horas são, Belle? – Remo perguntou.

- Quase hora de dormir. A festa já deve estar acabado. São 10 horas. Amanhã começa as aulas. – Ela disse.

- É, mas vamos falar sobre coisas boas na ultima hora que falta. Já começaram a estudar para os N.I.E.M'S?? – Lilly perguntou animada.

- Lilly, qual a sua definição de coisas boas? – Sirius perguntou pasmo.

- Deixa me ver... ter uma boa profissão, poder sustentar minha casa sem depender de ninguém. E o que vai me levar a isso são boas notas no N.I.E.M'S. - Ela respondeu.

- Você não bate bem, Lilly. – Belle disse.

- Não mesmo. – Ouviu-se um coro. Todos disseram exceto Remo.

Então todos explodiram em risadas. Logo depois de um tempo animado de conversa Alice e Frank entraram no salão comunal sorrindo. Pelo visto a festa lá em baixo estava boa.

Todos foram dormir. Ou essa era a intenção, mas Lilly não estava conseguindo, levantou-se de sua cama e foi para o salão dos monitores. Deitou-se no sofá e ficou pensando na vida. Tiago não soube bem porque, mas sentiu que deveria sair de sua cama e ir olhar as estrelas. Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, encontrou um par de olhos verdes distraídos olhando para a janela também.

**N/A: Ooi amores. Como estão? Demorei um bocado né? Desculpem. Eu estou viajando nessas férias e as vezes é ruim arrumar tempo... quando não é o tempo, é a falta de inspiração...**

**Mas está ai o segundo capitulo. Espero que gostem... e falem a opinião de vocês, por favoor..**

**O que será que a dona daqueles olhos verdes estava pensando em?**

**Respondendo a review.**

**ArthurCadarn:**Olá Arthur... muito obrigada, é realmente importante para mim ... Foi a primeira review da fic. Espero que goste... Está ai a continuação.

**Beiijos pessoal... Vou tentar não demorar, eu juro!**


	3. Cumprindo castigos e obrigações

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 3 : Cumprindo castigos e obrigações.

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

Tiago se aproximou bem de vagar do sofá. Lilly ainda não havia notado sua presença. Estava pensando sobre como Tiago a defendera de Marcos e na detenção que iriam levar. Tiago se abaixou ao lado de Lilly e levou a mão até os cabelos ruivos da garota... fazendo um carinho. Ela se assustou com o toque.

- Tiago? O que está fazendo aqui? Me assustou! – Ela disse.

- Desculpe, Lilly. Mas de repente senti vontade de vir ver as estrelas e quando sai do quarto vi você aqui, totalmente distraída que nem me viu me aproximar. – Ele disse e deu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Aah, er – Lilly sentou-se no sofá para dar espaço a Tiago. – Sente-se aqui. Daqui da para ver bem a janela.

- Obrigado. – Tiago sentou-se. – No que estava pensando? Estava tão distraída.

Lilly corou.

- Era tão ruim assim que você até corou? – Ele disse surpreso.

- Não é ruim... é só que... Obrigada por ter me defendido hoje. Deve ter doído aquele corte no queixo e na boca. – Ela disse com receio.

- Não doeu não, eu sou mais forte do que aquele panaca. – Tiago sorriu – E outra, eu não agüentaria ver alguém sair impune depois de fazer o que fez, principalmente quando é em relação a você.

- Por que? – Fora automático, Lilian não havia formulado a pergunta.

- Por que o que? – Tiago disse. Lilian teria que continuar agora.

- Por que é tão ruim assim para você? – Ela disse receosa.

- Ora Lilly, eu disse que não ia voltar a esse assunto. – Ele disse.

- Por favor, Tiago. É importante para mim. – Ela disse.

- Você não acredita Lilly, mas o que sinto por você é especial. Eu amo você. – Ele disse... parecia calmo.

Ela estremeceu.

- Tiago eu... – Mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Não diga nada, Lilly. Eu sei que você esta confusa. Percebi isso hoje. Mas mesmo assim, na sua visão eu continuo sendo o egoísta, galinha, prepotente. Eu estarei aqui pra quando precisar de mim, sempre! E também não vou desistir de você... mas não vou te forçar a nada como tentava fazer.

Ela sorriu, estava envergonhada e não conseguiria responder nada, então apenas sorriu. Tiago passou o braço por trás dos ombros da garota e ficaram ali, juntos, olhando as estrelas. Um tempo depois Lilian encostou a cabeça no ombro de Tiago e sem que ela quisesse, ela adormeceu.

- Lilly, será que o Sirius um dia vai se apaixonar? – Ele disse para tentar puxar assunto e só então se deu conta que Lilly tinha dormido.

- Lilly? – Ele voltou a chamar. E não obteve resposta.

Tiago não sabia se a acordava ou se a deixava dormir. Ele não tinha permissão para entrar no quarto dela. O esquema das escadas também funcionava ali... as meninas podiam entrar no quarto dos meninos, mas os meninos só podia entrar no quarto das meninas se tivesse permissão.

_Droga, o que eu faço? Eu não posso levá-la até o quarto dela, eu não pedi permissão para entrar lá. Mas também não posso deixá-la aqui, ela vai acorda com uma dor no pescoço terrível. A melhor opção é levá-la para a minha cama, mas assim que ela acordar ela vai me matar, agora que estamos nos dando tão bem. Ah, que ela brigue comigo, mas não vou deixá-la ficar com dor. _

Tiago desencostou Lilian de seu ombro delicadamente, depois pegou a no colo e a levou para a sua cama. Ajeitou a menina direitinho e deitou do lado dela, sem encostar nela. Tiago ficou pensando no que aconteceria quando Lilian acordasse. Não demorou muito Tiago sentiu Lilian abraçá-lo. Estava dormindo, claro... abraçou Tiago com força. Ele tentou tirar os braços dela, mas se ele forçasse muito iria acordá-la. Então deixou... Depois de um tempo Tiago dormiu.

Já passavam das seis e meia e nem Tiago e nem Lilian já haviam acordado, as aulas começariam as oito horas. Lilian estava dormindo confortavelmente na cama junto com Tiago, e Tiago precisava ser acordado todos os dias, senão, perdia o horário. Sirius entrou de supetão no salão dos monitores esperando encontrar pelo menos um dos dois monitores mas o ambiente estava vazio e quieto.

- Eu não acredito que o veado não comprou aquele tal de desprevador que o Remo disse. Bem, lá vamos nós. – Sirius falou consigo mesmo.

Sirius foi caminhando até o quarto de Tiago. Abriu a porta e não acreditou no que viu... Tiago e Lilian dormindo de conchinha.

- O que foi que eu perdi? – Sirius perguntou, estava completamente abobalhado. Então resolveu acordá-lo no moto tradicional.

Ele chegou perto da cama de Tiago e abaixou-se bem perto do ouvido do moreno e disse.

- Tiago, eu sei que está bom ai você abraçando Lilian Evans, mas nós também queremos beijar aqueles lindos lábios.

De repente Tiago apertou Lilian de uma tal forma que ela acordou, ela acordando daquele jeito fez com que ela gritasse, ela gritando, Tiago acordou.

- NÃO OUSE SAIR DAQUI LILIAN. VOCE NÃO VAI ABRAÇAR MAIS NINGUEM. – E aquele velho problema de Tiago não raciocinar direito depois que acorda sempre presente.

Sirius sentou no chão para rir e Lilly estava com cara de ponto de interrogação. Então Tiago percebeu e ficou com vergonha de Lilian.

- Er, Lilly, desculpe... não consigo pensar logo depois que acordo... Demora alguns segundos para eu perceber e esse pulguento sempre me acorda assim.

- Oh, certo. Mas, PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO DORMINDO NA SUA CAMA E A AINDA MAIS DE CONCHINHA COM VOCÊ?

- Boa, ruiva. Essa é uma que eu também estou louco para saber. – Sirius disse.

Tiago olhava de um para outro. Como iria explicar? Com Sirius ali era pior. Ainda mais depois da conversa do dia anterior no sofá.

- Er, ahn, b... bem.... – Ele tentou começar.

- Não temos o dia inteiro, Veado. – Sirius disse rindo.

- CERVO, SIRIUS... é cervo. – Ele disse irritado.

- Então... VEADO. Mas ande logo. – Sirius respondeu.

- Bem, ontem a noite encontrei você dormindo no sofá da sala dos monitores. – Tiago preferiu não dizer que ela havia dormido em seus ombros e nem que ele estava na sala com Lilian... Sirius não perdoaria essa. – Eu não iria deixar você acordar com uma tremenda dor no pescoço e não podia levá-la para seu quarto por que não tenho permissão para entrar lá. A única solução que encontrei era trazê-la para cá. Quando dormir de conchinha, bem, eu me mexi um pouco de mais a noite. Desculpe.

Lilian percebeu que Tiago havia mudado um pouco a historia por causa de Sirius e se sentiu grata por isso.

- E porque não acordou ela? – Sirius perguntou. Parecia que ele não estava engolindo a historia.

- Por que ela estava em um sono tão profundo que eu fiquei com dó de acordá-la.

Então Lilian decidiu interferir. Sirius iria continuar perguntando e iria chegar uma hora que eles começariam a se enrolar.

- Obrigada Tiago. Mas eu te dou permissão para entrar no meu quarto, então, agora você pode me levar para lá quando algo como isso acontecer.

Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme... o famoso sorriso banana.

- Vocês estão se dando bem né? – Sirius perguntou naquele tom de quem insinuava nada.

- Sim, somos amigos. – Lilly respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas está parecendo mais que isso. – Ele insistiu.

- Quem me dera se fosse mais que isso, Sirius... você sabe disso e também sabe que seria o primeiro a saber se algo acontecesse. – Tiago disse e disfarçadamente piscou para a ruiva que o olhava de boca aberta e uma cara de indignação.

- Parem com isso vocês dois. Está quase na hora de irmos para a aula e ainda temos que tomar café.

- Ah, é... falando nisso... Dumbledore pediu para que logo depois que tomarmos café fossemos na sala dele. Provavelmente ele quer falar sobre a detenção. Remo já está tomando café com Pedro já que vocês sabem que ele sempre demora mais.

Tiago e Lilian se olharam e Lilly estava com olhos arregalados... pelo visto, estava com medo da detenção.

- Six, ele chamou todos nós? Pedro, Remo, Tiago, você e eu? – Lilly perguntou.

- Não. – E Lilly suspirou aliviada. – Belle também. E imagino que Marcos. – Ele respondeu rindo da expressão da ruiva.

- Meu Deus. Todos estão em detenção por minha culpa. – Ela parecia horrorizada.

- Aaah pronto. – Sirius disse. – Era só o que faltava. Até parece né ruiva? Foi um enorme prazer bater naquele imbecil, e é um prazer maior ainda ter defendido você.

- Sirius está certo, Lilly. Nós iríamos bater nele de qualquer jeito. Você só nos deu um motivo melhor. Acredite em mim que a detenção seria pior se o diretor não soubesse o motivo. – Tiago disse.

- Mas Belle não tem nada a ver com isso. – Lilian disse aflita.

- O diretor deve saber disso, Lilly. Ele não vai injustiçar ninguém. Fique calma. – Sirius disse. – Agora, vocês dois, vão se arrumar, estão atrasados... Eu vou esperar por vocês no salão principal. – Sirius disse tentando parecer uma autoridade, não deu certo.

Tiago e Lilian começaram a rir. Sirius estava com cara de trouxa.

- É muito para minha cabeça. Até a ruiva agora ri de mim. – Sirius disse começando a rir junto.

- Desculpe, Sirius – Lilly disse entre risos. – Vou me arrumar.

- Eu também – Tiago disse.

Eles se arrumaram rapidinho e desceram para tomar café junto com os após o café eles foram para a sala do diretor. Estavam esperando em frente a gárgula. Lilly era uma pilha de nervos, Belle estava rindo, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro estavam tranqüilos.

- Burks, por que está rindo? – Lilian perguntou.

- Ora Evans, isso é divertido. – Ela respondeu.

- Ah, é? E pode me dizer por que? – Lilly disse ríspida.

- Ah, Lilly, não sei... mas é divertido. Vocês não acham? – Ela perguntou para Tiago e Sirius.

- Para nós já é um tipo de rotina. – Tiago disse. – Mas na nossa primeira detenção estávamos achando o máximo.

- E na verdade, gostamos tanto que continuamos aprontando... Mas agora as detenções não parecem assim tão divertidas mas mesmo jeito nós nunca deixamos ela cair na monotonia. – Sirius disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto como se...

- Como se isso fosse normal. – Lilian disse.

- E o que há de anormal nisso, Lilly? – Belle perguntou.

- Para eles sempre foi normal Lilly. – Remo disse antes que Belle pudesse dizer algo.

Lilly não respondeu, limitou-se a bufar. Eles estavam esperando Dumbledore acabar de tomar café. Uns cinco minutos depois o diretor chegou e os marotos, Lilly e Belle o seguiram até sua sala. Dumbledore se sentou e conjurou mais quatro cadeiras para que todos os jovens pudessem se sentar. Logo depois acenou com a mão e todos se sentaram. Belle estava mais séria agora, não ria. Lilly tentava se controlar e os marotos continuavam quietos.

- Antes de tudo, eu gostaria que vocês me contassem o que aconteceu. – Dumbledore disse e Lilly começou a contar.

- Diretor, foi minha culpa. Marcos começou a ficar no meu pé e eu não deveria ter colocado os meninos e nem Belle no meio. Devia ter resolvido isso sozinha...

- Lilly, pare com isso. – Tiago interrompeu. – Você sabe que ele é mais forte que você e não deixaria você se livrar sem tê-lo beijado.

- Mas mesmo assim, Ti, se não fosse por mim nenhum de vocês estaria aqui.

- Lilian, os amigos é uma das coisas mais preciosas que existe na vida de uma pessoa. Eu acho que seus amigos fizeram certo de defendê-la – Todos ficaram de boca aberta quando o diretor disse isso – mas claro que não desse jeito. Eu fiquei sabendo dos boatos que o senhor Goldstein espalhou sobre Lilian e isso foi algo que me decepcionou... ele terá o castigo dele também e, embora eu tenha ficado feliz por saber que Lilly pode contar com vocês, não posso deixar de aplicar uma punição pelo jeito que fizeram isso.

Todos ouviam calados. Não tinham o que dizer e então o diretor continuou.

- Senhor Lupin, Pettigrew e senhorita Belle... vocês terão uma detenção diferente por não terem se envolvido diretamente... irão ajudar Hagrid com a plantação da escola durante uma noite. Obviamente, Hagrid ficará responsável por vocês. E vocês – e se virou para Lilian, Tiago e Sirius – terão uma punição mais forte, juntamente com o senhor Marcos... irão limpar a ala isolada da biblioteca e a sala de troféus... por isso a detenção de vocês irá durar duas noites. Na biblioteca que é pra onde deverão ir essa noite, madame Pince ficará responsável por vocês... E amanha, o senhor Filch terá enorme prazer em supervisioná-los. Está bem?

- Sim, senhor – Lilly, Belle, Remo e Pedro disseram juntos.

Tiago e Sirius se levantaram e bateram continência como os soldados trouxas.

- Sim, Dumby. – Disseram em coro.

O diretor rio e o resto do pessoal os olharam com uma cara de quem dizia 'estão loucos?'. Então todos saíram de lá e foram para suas devidas aulas. A primeira aula depois do almoço iria ser tempo livre, então resolveram ir dar uma volta pelo campo de quadribol... lá era um bom lugar, tinham privacidade por que ninguém alem dos jogadores tinha permissão para entrar lá em dias sem jogo.

- Lilly, para não perder o costume. Sai comigo essa noite? – Tiago disse rindo e piscando para a ruiva.

- Hmm, não sei... podem comentar. – Lilly disse entrando na brincadeira de Tiago. Os outros ficaram assustados.

- Ora Lilly, ninguém irá nos ver. Tem um armário de vassouras bem escondido perto da torre de astronomia... Ninguém irá nos escutar.

Todos olhavam de um para o outro sem reação nenhuma.

- Ah, ok... bata no meu quarto só depois da meia noite... lá todo o castelo estará dormindo. – Lilly disse com uma voz sensual.

- Não baba, Black. – Belle disse vendo que a boca de Sirius já estava batendo no chão e ainda mais depois que Lilian fez aquela voz, ele parecia babar. Tiago como ainda estava brincando preferiu ignorar embora tenha ficado com ciúmes.

- Você sabe fazer a poção para não engravidar ou posso pegar uma do armário de poções? – Ele disse com um sorriso galanteador.

- Não perca tempo com isso... eu tenho uma guardada no meu armário para situações como essa. – Lilian disse e ela quase não estava mais conseguindo segurar ao riso devido a cara que seus colegas estavam no rosto.

- Menina prevenida. – Tiago respondeu. – Coloque o conjunto mais bonito que tiver.

- Claro, tenho um vermelho de renda que você vai adorar. – Lilian respondeu piscando e depois desatou a rir. Não era só a boca de Sirius que estava no chão, mas a de todos eles.

Lilian começou a rir e Tiago logo a seguiu. Não conseguiam parar de rir e depois de muita gargalhada os amigos perceberam o que estava acontecendo então começaram a rir também. O resto do tempo livre passou no mesmo ritmo animado. Voltaram para as aulas e o resto do dia se passou da maneira mais normal possível. As oito horas da noite começariam a detenção de todos então logo depois do jantar, todos foram para onde deveriam ir.

**Na horta com Hagrid.**

- Olá Hagrid... Dumbledore te falou sobre a detenção? – Remo perguntou.

- Ah, Boa noite meninos. – Ele respondeu feliz. – Falou sim, Remo. Hoje a noite vocês vão me ajudar a caçar minhocas verdes. Sabem, tem uma época do ano que elas simplesmente aparecem nas plantações da escola e, elas são necessárias para algumas poções... precisamos manter o estoque, mas cuidado, elas picam... e dói. Sigam-me.

Os três se olharam aflitos mas seguiram Hagrid. Por fim foi divertido. Belle e Remo começaram a assustar Pedro com as minhocas e Hagrid ria abertamente da cara que Pedro fazia. Juntaram uma boa quantidade de minhocas para o estoque.

**Na biblioteca. **

- Oh, olá meninos. Dumbledore me avisou sobre a detenção. Vocês sabem onde fica a ala privada. Não abram nenhum livro. Quando chegarem lá encontrarão todo o material que precisam. Podem deixar suas varinhas aqui. – Madame Pince já foi falando assim que os viu. – O colega de vocês já está lá.

Eles colocaram as varinhas lá e seguiram até a ala privada sem falar nada. Quando chegaram lá Marcos estava sentado, não fazendo nada. Assim que viu os outros pegou o pano e começou a limpar alegando que não tinha começado antes porque não ia fazer o trabalho sozinho. Os outros deram de ombro e começaram a limpar.

Tiago, Sirius e Lilly estavam de cara fechada devido a presença de Marcos... Já Marcos, pelo contrario parecia estar adorando estar ali... bem para provocar os marotos. Tiago foi o primeiro a perceber e estava com tanta raiva que nem havia percebido que já limpara o mesmo livro 5 vezes.

- Tiago, hey, Tiago.... mude de livro. – Sirius disse discretamente.

- Está louco, Almofadinhas? – Ele respondeu discretamente também.

- Não. Você está. Esta é a quinta ou sexta vez que você limpa o mesmo livro. – Sirius respondeu.

- Oh, desculpe. Você viu, Sirius? Como esta todo felizinho querendo nos provocar? –

- Vi. E isso está me dando nos nervos também. Mas ele sabe que não pode com a gente. Não sei porque está assim.

- Também não sei. Que ódio, Sirius. Ele fala toda aquelas coisas da Lilly e fica de sorrisinho debochado na detenção. Só estamos aqui por causa dele. Infeliz.

- Acho que ele está aprontando alguma conosco, Pontas. É o mesmo sorrisinho que nos temos quando algo vai acontecer. – Sirius estava pensativo enquanto limpava os livros.

- Ai dele se aprontar alguma coisa com qualquer um de nós. Ele vai se ver comigo. E dessa vez não vai ser a tapas, Sirius. – Tiago respondeu.

- Idéias para planos é o que não nos faltam. Podemos armar uma bem boa se ele tentar algo. – Sirius já estava com idéias.

- Pode ter certeza que vamos. – Tiago disse tentando pensar também.

- O que vocês dois tanto cochicham. – Lilly disse de repente, cochichando também.

- Estamos comentando sobre o Risinho ai. – Disse Sirius dando um novo apelido de Marcos.

- É, ele esta todo cheio de graçinha. Estamos achando que ele quer aprontar alguma coisa conosco. – Tiago completou.

- Vocês acham que ele seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa aqui dentro da biblioteca? – Lilly perguntou, mas não acreditava na hipótese.

- Não... mas fora dela você pode ter certeza que sim. E ele também não seria besta de fazer algo contra nós tão rápido assim... todos saberiam que é ele... ele vai esperar a poeira baixar um pouco – Sirius explicou.

- E quando o dia de ele resolver aprontar, chegar. Estaremos muito bem preparados. – Ele terminou o raciocínio de Sirius.

- Tomem juízo vocês dois. Não vão bater no menino de novo. – Lilly sussurrou autoritária.

- Não vamos bater... mas a vergonha que ele vai passar ficará para a historia de Hogwarts. – Tiago disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Temos que bolar algo bem bolado. – Sirius completou.

Há essa altura já haviam terminado de limpar os livros. Marcos estava saindo da biblioteca e deu uma ultima olhada dando um risinho debochado para os três. Lilian, Sirius e Tiago também voltaram para o salão comunal. Remo, Belle e Pedro também estavam acabando de chegar se encontrarão na frente do retrato da mulher gorda. Todos subiram e foram tomar banho... todos estavam cansados e suados, um banho além de limpá-los, ajudaria a relaxarem.

Um tempo depois todos já estavam de volta. Mas hoje, assim como começaram as aulas, começaria as rondas. Como era a primeira semana, Tiago e Lilian deveriam ir para o quinto andar e já estavam um tanto quanto atrasados para começar.

Deixaram Belle, Alice, Frank, Remo, Pedro e Sirius no salão comunal conversando e foram vasculhar o quinto andar a procura de alunos fora da linha. Tiago achava muito mais fácil pegar o mapa do maroto e dar uma olhada... mas não podia fazer isso. Uma porque seria trapaça e duas porque Lilian não sabia da existência do mapa.

Lilian e Tiago saíram do salão comunal e já começaram a descer para o quinto andar.

- Lilly, você gosta disso? Digo, de ser monitora? – Tiago perguntou para puxar assunto.

- Gosto, as vezes é legal bronquear alunos, tirar pontos de casas alheias e dar flagras em alunos no meio do corredor a noite. – Ela disse rindo.

- Não conhecia esse seu humor negro, Lilly. – Tiago disse rindo também.

- Há muita coisa sobre mim que você não conhece, _Potter. – _Ela desafiou frisando bem o sobrenome dele.

- Ah, é? E você duvida? – Tiago perguntou parando de andar.

Lilly parou e olhou para ele.

- Duvido. Tem muito mais coisa sobre mim que você nem imagina. – Ela disse brincando. – Eu posso ser uma serial killer e você nem imaginar.

- Você não mata nem barata, Lilly. Eu me lembro até hoje que no quinto ano entrou uma enorme, daquelas voadoras no seu quarto quando você estava sozinha... você fez eu, Sirius e Remo irmos atrás da barata... Não desceu do sofá da sala comunal até que a matamos.

Lilian ficou envergonhada ao se lembrar disso.

- Mas é barata, Ti. É um ser nojento e horripilante. Elas sobrevivem a explosões nucleares. Elas devem ser aliens disfarçados que vieram para assombrar a gente. – Ela disse toda risonha, mesmo estando corada.

- Ah, que isso Lilly. Uma grifinoriana com medo de uma simples barata? – Ele disse rindo

- Elas são horríveis Ti.

Eles conversavam enquanto andavam. Seria ruim as próximas semanas quando teriam que fazer as rondas sozinhos. Logo depois que Lilian disse aquilo, Tiago viu uma aranha andando pelo mesmo corredor que eles, levando uma pequena barata até sua teia.

- E medo de aranha, Lilly? Você tem? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Mais ou menos... porque? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Olhe ali. – E apontou para onde a aranha estava com a barata.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. – Lilian soltou um berro e acordou todos os quadros do corredor. Logo que ela gritou, ela instintivamente pulou nos braços de Tiago que como foi pego desprevenido quase caiu.

- Cale a boca, menina. – Um dos quadros disse.

- Estamos querendo dormir. – O quadro em frente a esse disse.

- Er, desculpe. – Ela disse envergonhada.

- Lilly, você me disse que não tinha medo de aranhas. – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela estremeceu.

- Mas a aranha era grande, Ti. – ela disse tentando se controlar por enfim percebendo que estava nos braços dele.

Ele riu e continuou carregando a ruiva. Ela estava com vergonha de estar no colo dele mas não queria ir para o chão, ainda estava com medo da aranha.

- Ti, mata a aranha? – Ela pediu.

- Coitadinha, Lilly. Ela não te fez mau nenhum. – Tiago disse.

- Mas Ti, eu, ok, morro de medo de aranha também. – Ela confessou. – Mata ela agora? Não seria legal você ter que me carregar pelo resto da ronda.

- Você é leve. Não faria diferença. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas não pegaria bem, Ti. Somos monitores. – Ela respondeu.

- Certo, vou te por no chão. – Ele disse e sabia que ela não deixaria porque...

- Você ainda não matou a aranha, Ti. – Ela disse.

- E como você quer que eu mate ela com você no meu colo? – Ele respondeu rindo dela.

- Pare de rir. É sério, Ti. Eu tenho medo. – Ela resmungou.

- Certo, pegue a varinha no meu bolso então, eu não consigo fazer isso segurando você. – Ele pediu.

Lilly fez uma careta.

- Aahn, mesmo? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- O que? Vai aproveitar para me apalpar? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- Tiago James Potter. – Ela disse brava.

- Brincadeira Lilly. – Ele disse ainda rindo. – Vamos, pegue a varinha, senão não sairemos daqui hoje.

- Em que bolso está? – Ela perguntou.

- Ora, procure. – Ele disse com o mesmo sorriso de 'oi, tenho 32 dentes' de Sirius. E vendo a cara que ela fez ele completou – Brincadeira, esta no bolso de trás.

Lilian se contorceu um pouco no colo de Tiago e conseguiu pegar a varinha. Então conseguiu pensar no feitiço que Tiago estava pensando e ela mesma o executou.

- Arania Exumai. – Ela disse e a aranha foi repelida. – Pronto, pode me colocar no chão agora. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Mas está tão confortável assim. – Ele respondeu brincando com ela.

- Pare de brincadeira, Ti. Temos que terminar a ronda. – Ela disse seria.

Então Tiago a colocou no chão e eles terminaram a ronda. Não acharam nada fora do lugar, ninguém se arriscaria no primeiro dia de ronda. Então logo voltaram para o salão dos monitores para adiantar o relatório.

- Lilly, não tenho muita pratica com isso. – Tiago disse e estava perdido no meio de muitos papéis.

- Que bagunça, Tiago. – Ela disse de olhos arregalados quando viu a mesa de Tiago. Ele balançou os ombros e lançou a ela um olhar de 'eu não tive culpa'. - Aaah, vamos lá então, vou te ensinar.

Lilian sentou do lado de Tiago e antes de tudo organizou os papeis na mesa dele. Depois ensinou ele a fazer os relatórios. Ele era um ótimo aluno, dedicado e aprendia rápido. Então Lilly ficou do lado dele ajudando-o a escrever o primeiro relatório deles do ano. Algum tempo depois já tinham terminado.

- Obrigado pela ajuda doce, Lilly. – Tiago disse de modo galante e pegou a mão da ruiva.

Ela estremeceu ao toque do maroto e por causa disso corou.

- Por que está corada, Lilly? – Ele perguntou e depositou um beijo na mão da ruiva.

- Eu, eu, é, não to corada. – Ela respondeu gaguejando.

- Tá sim... Corada e gaguejando. Pode falar... é a minha presença. – Ele disse rindo para livrar a ruiva da vergonha.

Tiago estava começando a perceber um certo interesse da parte da ruiva. Ela não o tratava mais tão mau e chamava-o pelo apelido, tinham evoluído.

- Claro, senhor convencido. – Ela disse rindo.

- Sincero. – Ele respondeu.

Ela riu e sem que ela quisesse, seus olhos verdes encontraram os olhos castanho-esverdeados do moreno e não conseguiam mais se desviar. E então ela foi percebendo que aqueles olhos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ela percebeu que o dono daqueles olhos estava cada vez mais inclinado em sua direção. Chegando perigosamente perto e fazendo suas bocas quase se encostarem. Ela estava sem reação mas ainda sim, ela pode perceber um certo receio nos olhos do rapaz a sua frente... como se estivesse com medo do que aconteceria depois. Um receio que ela nunca tinha visto nos olhos de Tiago Potter.

**N/A: Olá pessoaal. Peço de verdade que me desculpem pela pequena demora. Mas escrevi a continuação das shorts e de verdade falto inspiração pra essa. Tanto que tem um numero menor de paginas, mas por fim eu acho que ficou um trabalho razoável. xD**

**Espero não demorar muito para postar o quarto... já estou com algumas idéias. Espero de verdade que gostem e mandem reviews. É muito importante para mim. **

**Alguém ai tem tanto medo de baratas e aranhas como a Lilly? Hahaha... espero que vocês tenham um Tiago Potter para salvá-las de baratas também. **

**Aah, falando nisso. Me desculpem também pelo seguinte: Nessa fic eu falo do Tiago como Tiago mesmo... mas nas outras fics eu me refiro a ele como James. Então se alguma vez virem um James perdido por aí que não seja o pai do Tiago... foi falha técnica. ;) Desculpem.**

**Respondendo as lindas e perfeitas reviews que eu tanto amo. :DD**

**L. Potter: **Ooii, muito obriigada pela review.

**Miiih *w*: **Miiih, xD. Também gamo no Sirius... quer dizer, no Sirius, no Tiago e no Remo. *__*. Que bom que estáa gostando! Fico feliz... e obrigada pela review.

**Lizammedeiros: **Tá aii a continuação.. *__*. Que bom que esta gostando, espero que goste desse também. xD . Muito obrigada pela review.

**Leeh:** Iih Leeh, se eu pudesse todos eles já estariam ali no meu quarto me esperando. xDespero mesmo que o Marcos Ribeiro não faça as mesmas coisas que o Goldstein. Imagina o Sirius broxando? /euridemais. Obrigada pela review.

**Bia:** Vou continuar escrevendo sim.. está ai a continuação. xD... Muito obrigada pela review.

**Deny weasley:** Aah, demoro um pouquinho... mas está ai. xD... espero que goste desse tambem. Muito obrigada pela review.

**Bia:** Aaah, fico extremamente feliz que está acompanhando. =DD Eu também acho, é um casal perfeito. Ficar lendo fic's deles me afunda na escola. Mas vale a pena. Hehe. Está ai a atualização. Espero que goste. E obrigada pela review.


	4. Sirius Black não se apaixona

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 4 : Sirius Black não se apaixona?

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

**Narrado por Tiago Potter.**

- Tiago seu burro, idiota, otário... você sabia muito bem que não estava na hora de beijar ela. Ela ainda esta confusa em relação a você. Você NÃO pode forçar a barra pro lado dela. Aaah, mas aqueles olhos verdes, eu conseguiria não beijá-la? Aqueles olhos que demonstravam que havia um sorriso em seu lado e que ela estava feliz naquele momento... Aqueles olhos que me enfeitiçavam. Eu sinto que as coisas estão mudando, não posso estragar tudo agora. Mas ela foi bem legal, não me deu um fora e nem um tapa. Ela simplesmente viro o rosto e me abraço, e ainda sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz doce dizendo 'ainda não, Ti.' Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

Eu fiquei andando de um lado para outro dentro do meu quarto... gesticulando, e pensando nos acontecimentos daqueles últimos minutos. Fiquei pensando e falando sozinho até que o sono me derrubou.

De repente ela apareceu. Uma cachoeira de cabelos vermelhos, um rosto angelical que sorria para mim... atrás dela, estava o lago com um lindo sol refletindo nas águas e do lado da ruiva estava Sirius, com seu sorriso conquistador olhando para Lilian. "_Vamos meu amor, quero repassar com você o ensaio do nosso casamento e também temos que procurar nosso padrinho, Severo Snape." _Foi então que o sol desapareceu e uma nuvem negra apareceu no lugar... Como é? Eu ouvi direito? Ela ia se casar com Sirius e o Ranhoso seria o padrinho?  
E então eu não percebi mais nada, levantei e estava morrendo de raiva.

- Saia de perto dela seu pulguento. – E eu percebi que minha mão cruzou o ar tentando acertar Sirius mas ele foi mais rápido e desviou. – Ela nunca vai se casar com você, não enquanto eu estiver vivo. – E então eu vi Lilly com uma expressão de que estava achando algo engraçado... Oras, o que ela estava achando engraçado?

E então os dois caíram na risada e eu percebi que estavam tirando com a minha cara devido a minha lerdeza logo depois que acordo. E, como todos os dias de manhã, eu fiquei com cara de merda.

- Você esta adorando me fazer passar vergonha né, Almofadinhas?

- O que você acha? – Sirius perguntou num tom de obviedade.

- Não se preocupe, Tiago. Já estou acostumando.

E então eu vi que Sirius caiu na gargalhada, logo depois ouvi a risada de Lilly o acompanhando... E eu? Bom, eu devia estar com a maior cara de taxo.

- Ti, vou te dar um presente hoje a noite. – Lilian me disse.

- Que presente, Lilly? – Eu e Sirius perguntamos juntos, só que diferentemente do meu tom de curiosidade, Sirius estava com um tom surpreendentemente malicioso.

Lilly olhava de mim para Sirius.

- Se eu disse que só vou dar o presente a noite é porque quero que vocês fiquem curiosos o dia inteiro não é? – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas relaxem, não é nada demais.

- Sem graça. – disseram os dois juntos novamente.

O que será que aquela ruiva estava me aprontando? Ela nunca me deu presentes.

- Não sou. A ande logo Tiago... vá se arrumar. – Ela me disse autoritária.

- Já vou ruiva. – Eu respondi e fui me arrumar.

**Narrado pela autora.**

Sirius e Lilly ficaram no salão dos monitores conversando.

- Sirius, posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ela disse que tom de quem não quer nada.

- Iih, lá vem. Pergunte ruiva. – Ele respondeu

- Você já se apaixonou? – Ela disse fazendo com que a feição de seu rosto parecesse a de um anjo para que a tensão do maroto não fosse tão grande.

Sirius começou a tossir, se ele estivesse tomando algo que teria se engasgado. Fora pego de baixa guarda e isso era novidade.

- Como é? – Ele disse depois que parou de tossir demonstrando descrença.

- Isso mesmo, Six. Perguntei se você já se apaixonou. – Ela disse.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Ora, curiosidade. E porque ficou tão nervoso assim? – Ela disse em um tom de desafio.

- Porque fiquei nervoso? – Ele repetiu a pergunta dela para tentar ganhar tempo. – Eu não fiquei nervoso! – Ele afirmou e quem não estivesse sabendo sobre o assunto e não estivesse a par das ultimas palavras ditas pelos dois, teria acreditado que ele não tinha ficado nervoso.

- Anda Sirius. Se você continua desse jeito vou tirar minhas próprias conclusões. E olha que já faz um tempo que eu acho que você tem alguma paixão secreta. – Ela disse.

- Isso é um tremendo absurdo, Lilian. Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém... não sou apaixonado por ninguém. E posso afirmas... Sirius Black não se apaixona.

- Ok, ok, ok... desculpe Six.

- Não repita isso, Lilly, vai pegar mau para a minha reputação.

E os dois caíram na risada para esquecer o assunto.

Um tempo depois Tiago já estava pronto e foram tomar café. Dumbledore cumprimentou todos os alunos e resolveu esclarecer algumas coisas que estavam pendentes.

- Eu gostaria de falar-lhes agora sobre um mau entendido que começou há um tempo e foi descoberto no dia da comemoração sobre o aniversario de Hogwarts. Em determinado momento do ano passado começou a ser espalhado um boato sobre a reputação da senhorita Evans. Como eu lhes disse, foi um mau entendido e afirmo com total certeza que o que foi espalhado é mentira.

Lilian estava corada, Tiago sorria assim como Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Belle, Alice e Frank.

A primeira aula do dia era poções. Como sempre, Sirius sentou-se com Tiago, Pedro sentou-se com Remo, Alice se sentou com Frank e Lilly se sentou com Belle.

Foi então que um bilhetinho vindo de um lugar desconhecido pouso na mesa de Sirius.

"Estou observando você.'

Ele arregalou os olhos e tentou ver quem parecia suspeito, não achou ninguém. Todos estavam fazendo seus deveres.

- Tiago, olhe. – Ele disse cutucando o amigo e Tiago fez a mesma coisa que Sirius e tentou ver quem tinha mandado.

- Alguma pista? – Tiago perguntou.

- Nenhuma. Mas sei lá, parece uma ameaça. Aulas com sonserinos, o que poderíamos esperar?

E então a pessoa que mandou o primeiro bilhete aproveitou que eles estavam distraídos e mandou outro.

"Não fique curioso Black, preste atenção na aula."

- Que saco, Tiago. – Sirius disse irritado.

Tiago começou a rir. Riu da cara de raiva que Sirius estava por um simples bilhete anônimo que provavelmente seria de alguma menina. Snape não o mandaria estudar.

- Do que você esta rindo? – Sirius sibilou mais irritado ainda.

- Da sua cara, oras. – Tiago disse ainda rindo.

Sirius pegou e amassou os papeis.

- Quer saber?? Não importa. – Dizendo isso ele colocou as duas pequenas bolinhas de papel no canto da mesa e voltou a se concentrar nos exercícios teóricos de poções.

A aula acabou e eles seguiram direto para a aula de historia da magia. As duplas continuaram as mesmas. Foi então que um bilhetinho pousou na mesa de Sirius. O que o deixou irritado mesmo antes de abrir o papel... quando abriu, uma surpresa.

"Sirius, desculpe a curiosidade, mas quem te enviou aqueles papeizinhos? Não consegui seguir com os olhos para ver de onde vinha. Lilian Evans. "

Ele pegou a pena e respondeu para a ruiva no mesmo papel.

"Você também viu? Oh droga. Eu queria muito saber quem era. A pessoa me mandou bilhetes anônimos. Gostoso Black."

E mandou para a mesa a frente a dele.

"Seu nome não é Gostoso até onde eu saiba. Mas seja quem for ou gosta de você e não tem coragem de dizer, ou esta tirando com a sua cara Lilian Evans."

Mais uma vez, ele respondeu.

" Não mesmo, mas Gostoso é meu apelido. É, eu acho que esta tirando com a minha cara... porque todas sabem que tem um pedaço se Gostoso Black para todas, eu não nego. Podem morder, xingar, o que quiserem. Gostoso Black."

Lilian olhou para trás com uma cara de quem estava horrorizada e de quem não acreditava ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que Sirius fez foi levantar as mãos como quem diz 'eu não tenho culpa' e sorrir banana.

" Seu ego está me sufocando. "

Ele leu e sorriu.

" Se precisar de uma respiração boca a boca, estou disponível. Se o Pontas ver me mata, mas você não é uma ruiva dispensável."

Lilian assim que leu corou, Belle pegou o papel e riu da cara da amiga.

"Pare com isso Sirius, se eu fosse você, iria atrás da pessoa que esta te mandando esses recados. "

Sirius sentiu um certo nervosismo ou falar sobre esses recados.

"Não, já os joguei fora, não quero saber."

Lilian riu.

"Eu sei que você quer, você é uma das pessoas mais curiosas que eu conheço. Você não me engana. Está louco para saber quem é."

Sirius fechou a cara.

"Não estou não. Não quero saber. Eu não estou ligando a mínima para essa pessoa louca que está me mandando papeizinhos me mandando estudar."

Lilian teve que se segurar para não rir.

"Essa pessoa te mandou estudar? Ih, Black, acho que ela te conhece. Hahahaha"

Sirius não estava gostando dessa de todos rirem dele.

"Não vi graça, Evans."

Lilian deu um sorrisinho de vitória.

"Viu sim, Black. E quem sabe a dona desses bilhetinhos anônimos não é a garota que laçará o seu coração de vez? Quem sabe o cachorro Sirius Black não consegue uma dona e coloca uma coleira?"

Sirius estava chocado.

"Pirou, Evans? Sirius Black não se apaixona. Pensei que tivesse desistido desse assunto."

Lilian leu e revirou os olhos.

"Sempre a mesma coisa, 'Sirius Black não se apaixona..." Ora Six, é que eu quero garantir o meu lugar de madrinha no altar quando você se casar."

Sirius arregalou os olhos e viu que Lilian estava o observando rindo.

"Casamento, Evans? Espere, está se apaixonando por mim?"

Lilian teve um pequeno ataque de tosse nessa hora e resolveu fazer o mesmo que ele.

"Lilian Evans não se apaixona."

Sirius riu.

"Oh, certo. Então somos dois corações de pedra."

Lilian discordava.

"Não tenho coração de pedra. Só não esta na hora de arrumar alguém para me tirar dos estudos e do bom caminho."

Sirius não se agüentou e riu novamente.

"Bom caminho? Quando você esteve nele? E eu sei que Tiago consegue te tirar dos estudos mesmo você alegando que não esta apaixonada por ele."

Lilian olhou para trás indignada.

"Até parece. É só um amigo e um companheiro de monitoria. Nada mais."

- Já acabou seus deveres, senhorita Evans? – O professor perguntou logo quando Lilian ia passar o papel para Sirius de novo.

- Já sim, professor. – Ela disse e apontou para o caderno.

O professor abaixou-se de modo que conseguisse distinguir sem problemas a letra arredondada da ruiva e leu.

- Parabéns. 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Foi então que a boca de Sirius e Tiago caíram. Tiago não estava acompanhando a conversa dos dois mas sabia da troca de bilhetes.

Então Sirius escreveu.

"Como você consegue?"

Ela se fingiu de desentendida.

"O que?"

Sirius revirou os olhos. A mania de Lilly estava pegando.

"Conseguiu terminar todos os exercícios mesmo conversando comigo."

Lilly forjou um sorriso.

"Ah, isso. Ora, consigo fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. O cérebro das mulheres são desenvolvidos para isso."

Sirius fez uma careta.

"Certo, não me chame de acéfalo de novo. Estava me sentindo deprimido no quarto ano quando você fez isso."

Lilian riu.

"Foi muito bem feito, senhor Sirius Black. Você naquela época não fazia sentido para mim."

A boca de Sirius se abriu.

"Eu podia ter dormido sem essa. Droga."

E assim que Lilian leu o professor dispensou a turma. O ultimo tempo era livre.

- E ai, descobriu quem mandou os bilhetes? – Belle e Alice perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ele olhou de uma para a outra.

- Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Elas se olharam. O resto dos marotos, Frank e Lilian acompanhavam a cena.

- Não, não sei como Belle sabe. Mas eu vi você lendo e amassando um papel com uma cara de ponto de interrogação que foi hilariante. – Alice respondeu rindo.

- Eu sei porque Lilian me contou. – Belle se explicou.

- Hum... – Ele respondeu ainda um tanto quanto desconfiado. – O que vamos fazer no tempo livre?

- Que tal irmos sentar no jardim? Hoje ainda temos uma detenção... Vamos descansar um pouco. – Tiago sugeriu.

Todos concordarem e foram em direção a um lugar tranqüilo perto do lago. Tiago se encostou na árvore e pegou o pomo. Lilian revirou os olhos.

- Qual é a graça que você vê nesse pomo? – Belle fez a pergunta que Lilian queria fazer.

Tiago deu de ombros.

- Não sei, talvez uma mania quando não tem muita coisa para fazer. Te irrita?

- A mim não... mas olhe a cara dela. – Belle respondeu e apontou para a ruiva que estava espantada com a cara de pau de Belle.

- Mentira. – Ela disse tentando se livrar. – Por mim tanto faz. – Deu de ombros e se virou para ver o lago.

Foi então que quando Tiago soltou o pomo mais uma vez para capturá-lo ele voou até onde Lilian estava e se embrenhou nos cabelos ruivos de Lilly, essa por sua vez, não o tinha visto chegando perto.

- MERLIN O QUE É ISSO? TIRA. BELLE TIRA. TIRA... AAAAAAAAAAH.

Então ela ouviu todos seus amigos rindo.

- QUEREM PARAR DE RIR, POR FAVOR E ME AJUDAR. TEM ALGUM BICHO NO MEU CABELO. – Ela disse irritada.

- Não é um bicho, Lilly – Remo disse pacientemente. – É o pomo de Tiago que não sabemos porque foi direto pra você.

Ela cerrou os olhos e buscou o pomo entre seus cabelos depois o levou até Tiago.

- Cuide dele Tiago. E não o deixe mais perto de mim. – Ela disse irritada.

- Uow Uow Uow Uow. – Sirius começou a provocar. – Calma ruiva.

Lilly cerrou os olhos em direção ao maroto.

- Me assustou, ok? E se fosse uma barata? – Ela disse fazendo drama.

- Não teríamos rido e sim ajudado você. – Alice disse.

- Ah, falando nisso, senhorita Alice Chains, podemos saber onde você passou a noite? – Belle perguntou.

As bochechas de Alice ficaram extremamente ruborizadas. Os marotos e Frank só olhavam a cena. Sabiam que não deveriam se meter.

- Bem lembrado, Belle. Eu também reparei na pouca movimentação na cama da Alice. – Lilian disse e Alice fez uma careta.

- Ah meninas, sabem como é. – Alice disse tentando não ir direto ao ponto.

- Não, não sabemos não, Chains. – Lilian disse cruzando os braços e encarando a menina.

- É, e acho bom a senhorita se explicar onde estava. – Belle disse seguindo o movimento da ruiva.

Belle e Lilly sabiam bem onde Alice passou a noite... Sabiam também onde e com quem ela estava, mas não perderiam a chance de fazer Alice passar um pouco de vergonha.

- Ah, qual é... parem com isso. Um dia serão vocês. – Alice respondeu e deu uma piscadinha para as meninas.

Os meninos assubiaram.

- Belle? – Sirius disse com um tom malicioso.

- Lirio? – Tiago o seguiu.

Tudo o que os meninos ganharam foi um olhar reprovador o que causou risadas de Pedro, Remo e Frank.

- É que sabe, Lice. Ficamos tão preocupadas. – Belle disse com uma voz de sarcasmo e Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você é uma péssima atriz. – Alice disse rindo.

- Sim, eu sei. – Belle respondeu. – Mas não é isso que vem ao caso agora. Frank Junior está a caminho?

Alice começou com um acesso de tosse. Não conseguia mais parar embora estivesse rindo ao mesmo tempo seguido dos amigos.

- Você está brincando né? – Alice disse depois de seu acesso de tosse.

- O que? – Belle perguntou.

- Meu filho não vai se chamar Frank Junior. – Ela respondeu.

- Ora, Alice, claro que vai, ele tem que ter o mesmo nome que o pai dele, para quando ele for ter seu próprio filho o nome dele ser Frank Neto e assim em diante. – Frank disse e parecia sério.

- Não Frank. Já conversamos sobre isso. – Alice respondeu seria também.

- É Frank, não adianta. – Sirius disse rindo. – Você perdeu mais uma.

Frank olhou para Sirius e logo voltou sua atenção para a namorada.

- Alice, Frank é um nome bonito. Seria o meu maior orgulho ter um filho com o mesmo nome que eu.

- Não Frank, ficaria horrível, parecendo cópia. Ele irá se chamar Neville.

- Neville. Ah, Alice, qual é? Frank é mais bonito.

- Decidido, Longbottom.

Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Tiago começaram a gargalhar da cara de taxo que Frank fez. Belle e Lilly os acompanharam e Alice e Frank continuavam sérios, ambos se olhando.

- Ah, relaxem. Vocês terão tempo para decidirem isso e esperamos que seja mais de 9 meses. – Pedro disse e arrancou risada de todos.

O tempo livre passou tranqüilamente. Logo todos estavam subindo até o castelo para irem jantar Alice, Pedro, Remo, Frank e Belle irem tomar banho. Sirius, Tiago e Lilly resolveram fazer isso depois da detenção já que a probabilidade de se sujarem era grande. Eles esperaram os amigos acabarem o banho e desceram todos juntos para jantar. O banquete foi servido e todos estavam rindo de Pedro que comia sem parar e queria falar ao mesmo tempo jogando muitos pedaços de comidas em uma garota do quinto ano que estava a sua frente, essa com medo de fazer má impressão para Sirius e Tiago se arranjasse uma briga, ficou quieta. Um tempo depois entra uma coruja preta e começa a voar em cima da mesa da grifinória parando em frente a Sirius. O maroto pegou e leu mais um bilhete anônimo.

"Não finja que não existo, continuo te observando, mas de longe. Não tente me procurar. Você descobrirá no tempo que eu decidir te contar. Mas posso adiantar que seu olhar me faz enxergar o mar e teu sorriso me faz bem. "

Todos se inclinaram na direção de Sirius querendo saber o conteúdo da carta anônima. Ele passou para Tiago que leu em voz alta.

- Nossa Sirius, o seu sorriso faz bem e pelo seu olhar da para ver o mar. – Belle disse tirando sarro.

- Há, há, há, muito engraçado Burks. – Ele disse irritado. – O que essa garota quer?

- Hmm, vejamos... – Lilly disse fazendo uma falsa cara de pensativa. – Um pedaço de Sirius Black talvez?

- Não, um pedaço de Gosto Black. – Ele deu um sorriso que significava 'eu tenho orgulho de mim mesmo' – E eu já disse que tem para todas.

- Mas talvez ela queira só para ela, Six. – Alice disse.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- De jeito nenhum. Sirius Black só fica por mais de uma semana por quem é apaixonado e como Sirius Gostoso Black não se apaixona, isso jamais irá acontecer!

- Tem certeza que Sirius Black não se apaixona? – Remo perguntou em um tom sugestivo e Sirius o olhou torto.

- O que está querendo dizer, Remo? – Lilly perguntou.

- Ele não esta querendo dizer nada, Lírio. Apenas que ele não acredita que o Almofadinhas jamais irá se apaixonar. – Tiago disse para livrar Sirius.

- E não vou. – Sirius disse todo orgulhoso. – Nunca.

- Essa é uma palavra muito forte, Six. – Belle disse se manifestando pela primeira vez sobre o assunto.

- Eu sei, mas é uma causa nobre. – Ele sorriu e o papo se encerrou.

Depois que o banquete sumiu de cima da mesa eles voltaram para o salão comunal para colocar alguma roupa velha para irem fazer a detenção na sala dos troféus. Lilian entrou em seu quarto e pegou o presente de Tiago. Queria entregá-lo na frente dos amigos.

- Ti, - ela chamou assim que saiu do salão dos monitores e foi encontrar o pessoal na sala comunal. – lembra que eu ia te entregar um presente hoje a noite?

-É, eu lembro, fiquei tentando descobrir o que é o dia inteiro. – Ele respondeu fazendo voz de entediado, mas na verdade estava animado para descobrir o que era.

- Porque está de mãos vazias? – Sirius perguntou.

- Oras, Black. Já pensou que meu presente pode não ser algo material?

- UY, hoje você se da bem, Pontas. – Sirius brincou e Lilly corou.

- Agora quieto.

- Sim sargento. – Ele respondeu e Lilly mostrou a língua a ele.

Ela deu um sorrisinho e todos acompanhavam a cena com olhos e ouvidos atentos.

- Então, é algo que eu acho que vai ser bem útil para você. Remo, você saberá o que é, não estrague a surpresa, sim? – Ela disse.

- Você é quem manda, ruiva. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Que enrolação. Eu estou curioso. – Sirius disse.

- Calma, Black. – Lilly respondeu.

Então ela foi se aproximando dele no sofá e puxou a mão dele para que se levantasse. Foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele e suas bocas quase se tocaram. A respiração de Tiago estava ofegante e o olhar de Lilly era de uma garota travessa... Foi então que Tiago começou a sorrir e começou a pegar a cintura da ruiva e trazê-la para mais perto de si, e então, quando as bocas estavam quase coladas, ela levantou a mão e colocou um dedo na frente da boca do maroto.

- Accio presente. – E uma caixa embrulhada em um papel prata chegou até as mãos da ruiva. – Seu presente. – Ela disse fazendo uma cara de menina angelical.

Todos os outros estavam rindo e a risada que parecia um latido se destacava sobre as outras. Tiago fez uma cara de decepcionado mas sorriu quando ela lhe entregou o presente. Ele fez menção de subir e guardar o presente sem abri-lo mas Sirius o impediu.

- Tá brincando né? Não presenciamos tudo isso a toa. Queremos saber que presente é esse e antes de irmos para a detenção.

- Não vou abrir aqui na frente de todos vocês. – Tiago respondeu emburrado.

- Se você não abrir, abro eu. – Remo disse rindo, mas Tiago sabia que ele falava sério.

Tiago rosnou e começou a desembrulhar a caixa, quando terminou de desembrulhar encontrou uma caixa branca que não deixava pistas sobre o conteúdo de dentro. Então ele abriu e pegou um objeto redondo com duas espécies de bolas em cima...

- Oh, uau, Lilly, muito obrigado por esse... – Ele parou de falar e olhou para o objeto em sua mão, analisando-o e tentando descobrir o que era.

Ninguém ali além de Remo e Lilly estava entendendo alguma coisa, e foram justamente Lilian e Remo que começaram a rir da cara de bobo de Tiago, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Belle e Pedro.

- Isso é um despertador, Tiago. – Lilian disse ainda rindo.

- Aah, um desprevador... E, para o que serve mesmo? – Ele disse tentando se lembrar das palavras de Remo.

E foi que o plano de Lilly deu certo, ela havia colocado o despertador para tocas as 19:50... Mais ou menos quando ela pretendia entregá-lo a Tiago e, antes de alguém conseguir falar qualquer coisa o barulho do despertador os chamou atenção. Instintivamente Tiago o soltou.

- MERLIN, O QUE É ISSO? ESTA VIVO. ELE TREME E FAZ BARULHO. LILLY, ELE SABE FALAR? – Ele perguntou desesperado.

Lilian e Remo arregalaram e Lilly, que estava de pé teve que se segurar no braço da poltrona para não cair no chão de tanto rir.

- Parem de rir da minha cara, vocês dois. Eu estou assustado. – Tiago disse e olhou para o despertador caído no chão que continuava a tocar.

Lilian se recuperou e se abaixou para pegar o despertador no chão... olhou com um olhar fulminante para Tiago.

- Você deveria cuidar melhor dos seus presentes. Não darei mais nenhum se quebrar esse. – Ela disse para brincar, mas seu tom era sério para assustar Tiago.

Tiago cerrou os olhos e todos os outros pareciam se divertir com a cena.

- Mas você ainda não me disse pra que serve. – Ele respondeu.

- Serve para te acordar e você não tentar bater mais no Six. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Oooh, alguém aqui pensa em mim. – Sirius disse enquanto se levantava do sofá e ajoelhava erguendo as mãos para o céu. – Obrigado Merlin.

- Levante já daí, Black. – Belle disse rindo do drama do maroto.

- Como isso funciona? – Pedro perguntou.

- É simples, - Remo respondeu no lugar de Lilian, essa, por sua vez entregou-lhe o objeto. – Existe um mecanismo nele que ativa o som quando você programa um horário. Veja, - ele virou o despertador em sua mão, mostrando onde programa o horário. – virando essa 'engrenagem' a parte da frente chegará em um horário. – Ele disse mostrando a parte da frente de novo. – E no horário que você deixar a sineta irá tocar. Que são essas duas espécies de bola aqui em cima.

- E toca todo dia? – Sirius perguntou realmente interessado.

- Sim, todo dia. A não ser que você o desativa tirando as pilhas.

- Aah, vai ser muito útil mesmo. – Tiago disse. – Muito obrigada pelo desprevador, Lilly.

Lilly ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não se chama desprevador Tiago. O nome disso é despertador. Ele desperta, te acorda.. despertador.

- Ah, certo. Não irei esquecer. Destaperdor.

Lilly e Remo reviraram os olhos.

- Despertador, Tiago. – Lilian e Remo disseram juntos.

- Ok, ok, ok... é isso ai que vocês falaram... mas a partir de agora o nome dele é sinetinha.

Todos os presentes ficaram com ponto de interrogação.

- Como é? – Frank perguntou.

- Sinetinha. Isso mesmo. Eu não vou conseguir ficar falando esse nome destaperdor toda hora. Arrumei um outro nome.

- Merlin o ajude... Ele não sabe o que faz. – Sirius disse.

- Calado, Almofadinhas. – Tiago reclamou.

Sirius e todos os presentes riram.

- Crianças, sei que é triste... mas vocês tem que concertar a bagunça que fizeram agora. – Remo disse e nenhum dos outros entendeu. – Detenção.

Tiago, Sirius e Lilly bufaram mas não falaram nada. Disseram tchau para os amigos e foram até a sala de troféus onde Filch estava os esperando.

Marcos já estava lá também e já estava limpando. Filch não o deixou esperar os outros. Era incrível como aquela escola tinha troféus, está certo que mais de mil anos que a escola foi fundada e conquistou uma grande influencia na sociedade bruxa, seria normal a enorme quantidade de troféus. É claro também que o diretor preferiu que não fosse limpada com tanta freqüência para ser usada como estava naquele dia... como um método para detenção.

Marcos Goldstein continuava com aquele sorrisinho esnobe e debochado. Sirius e Tiago estavam realmente muito irritados... Lilian tentava acalmá-los, mesmo com a presença de Filch eles quase arrumaram confusão. Umas três horas depois eles terminaram a detenção e agradeceram a Merlin por aquele ter sido o ultimo dia.

Infelizmente, o dia para Tiago e Lilian ainda não poderia acabar. Ainda estavam na primeira semana e teriam ronda para fazer. Depois que saíram da sala dos troféus voltaram para a sala comunal e tomaram um banho. Vestiram-se e foram para a ultima tarefa daquele dia que havia sido bastante divertido. Estavam andando pelo corredor do quarto andar quando Tiago resolveu puxar assunto.

- Lilly, eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem a noite... – Ele parou para pensar no que dizer mas Lilian não o deixou continuar.

- Não se preocupe, Tiago. – Ela disse isso na tranqüilidade mas já estava vermelha. – Eu esperava que esse momento fosse chegar, só não imaginei que fosse rápido e não estou preparada para isso. Ainda é um pouco difícil para mim. Eu te odiava até um tempo atrás.

- É, eu sei... mas prometi que não ia fazer pressão e bem, ontem foi por pouco.

- Esqueça isso Ti. Mas me conte. O que achou do despertador?

- Lilly, o nome dele é Sinetinha. – Ele disse parecendo uma criança.

- Não Tiago... Aquilo se chama despertador. – Ela disse rindo.

- Mas destaperdor é muito difícil. – Ele disse fazendo bico.

- Oh coitado né?! To vendo que para você é difícil... até agora não acertou o nome.

- Por isso que Sinetinha fica mais fácil.

- Não acredito nisso, Tiago. – Lilly disse rindo.

- Sinetinha é um nome bonito. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta... Eu adorei... primeiro motivo para isso PE porque foi você quem me deu, então esse é o motivo principal. Segundo porque não é legal você ver seus melhores amigos rindo de você todo dia de manhã.

- Ah, é engraçado, vai... Sirius tem umas idéias muito interessantes. – Lilian disse tentando provocá-lo.

- É, para isso ele serve. – Ele disse rindo. – Mas o soco que eu tentei dar nele hoje de manha passou muito longe?

- MUITO LONGE? Muito longe é pouco para a distancia que passou. – Ela disse rindo.

- Sem graça. – Tiago respondeu.

- Só um pouco.

De repente eles ouviram uns sussurros vindos direto da torre do relógio. Foram até lá para ver, se aproximando devagar.

- Você não esta entendendo a gravidade da situação. Ele não vai mais esperar por você... ou se decide agora ou vai ficar por fora de uma vez e não garanto que não correrá riscos se estiver contra ele. – Sussurava a primeira voz.

- Eu sei, mas é um passo muito grande. Pensarei primeiro. Mas acho que aceitarei. Seria muito bom poder eliminar com minhas próprias mãos todos os sangues ruins. – Sussurou a segunda voz.

- Seu tempo está acabando. Pare de fazer piadas. Ele foi bondoso e te deu um mês para pensar. Nada mais que isso. Você entendeu bem? Nem um segundo a mais. – A primeira voz voltou a sussurar.

- Entendi... mas vou voltar para o dormitório... Você escolheu o pior lugar para falarmos... Hoje a grifinória que faz ronda por aqui. Se aquela sangue-ruim ou aquele metido do Potter não seria muito bom... intrometidos do jeito que são. – A segunda voz disse novamente.

- Esta certo. Eu vou voltar para Londres. E vê se não me dê trabalho, ele vai ficar furioso se você não tiver discrição.

- Não se preocupe.

Então Tiago e Lilly ouviram passos nas escadas e se esconderam. Tentaram ver quem era mas apenas dois vultos negros de capas escuras cobrindo todo o corpo passaram por ele... Ambos foram na direção da sala comunal da sonserina embora estivesse claro que não era para lá que o dono da primeira voz iria.

Aquilo estava estranho... mas Lilian e Tiago precisavam descobrir quem eram aquelas pessoas... pelo rumo que a conversa tomara, logo teria mais uma iniciação de comensais da morte e, alunos de Hogwarts estavam querendo participar.

Capitulo dedicado ao meu carma. xD. Pelas vitórias que anda conquistando.

**N/A: Oláá pessoal. Demorei para postar né? Realmente não gosto disso... mas a falta de criatividade anda me perseguindo. Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e mesmo com a grande dificuldade, eu adorei escrevê-lo. **

**Eu costumo pensar que reviews é como combustível. Elas dão energia para o autor escrever mais algumas linhas como dá forças para um carro andar mais km. E também são fontes de idéias. *___***

**Então eu peço que mandem mais e agradeço as pessoas que mandaram. **

**Leeh Bruna:** A Marcia ia demorar séculos e interromper seminários só para falar que o Sirius broxou. Haha. Eu adoraria isso no livro de história. Ficaria muito interessante. Obrigada pela review, Leeh.

**Deny weasley:** Aah, desculpe, demorei um pouco... mas está ai. Espero que goste e obrigada pela review.

**Bia:** Aaaah, estou me sentindo agora com o 'uma das fics preferidas.' xDD Ah, baratas são seres inofensivos... o único problema é que são nojentos... mas eu não ligaria muito se aparecesse um monte em casa se eu tivesse um Tiago para me ajudar. *__*. Aulas só no final de fevereiro? Aai que inveja. Hehe.. as minhas já começaram. Está ai a atualização... juro que vou tentar não demorar e muiito obrigada mesmo pela review.

**Mih:** Haha, tá gostando é? *___*. Que boom. Fico muito feliz e espero que não esteja apenas puxando saco por ser Best. Hehe. Brincadeira... muito obrigada Mih.


	5. O primeiro de muitos

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 5 : O primeiro de muitos.

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

Três semanas já haviam se passado desde que Tiago e Lilian ouviram aquela conversa. Três semanas já haviam se passado desde que Tiago quase beijara Lilian. Três semanas haviam se passado e a cada dia Tiago e Lilian eram cada vez mais amigos e mais próximos um do outro.

Os bilhetes anônimos de Sirius continuavam. Todo dia ele recebia pelo menos três, mas como três semanas já haviam se passado, ele aprendeu a ignorá-los... depois de ler, claro. Mas Remo e Tiago sabiam quem ele queria que fosse.

O problema de Remo quanto a lua começaria na próxima semana e o resto dos marotos estavam pronto para ajudá-lo.

Belle andando sempre com os marotos e Lilian... era tão animada quanto os garotos e os amava muito... a todos eles. Eram os irmãos que ela não teve. Afinal, uma irmã de muitos anos mais velha que ela não faziam assim tanta diferença.

Frank e Alice sempre no maior grude, não se separavam para quase nada. Se amavam muito e que ninguém nunca mudaria isso estava escrito na testa dos dois.

Pedro sempre por perto, assim como os bolinhos em sua mão. Ele era parte dos marotos, mas não tão animado como os outros.

E nessas três semanas, fizeram um ciclo de amizade que quem assistiu desde o começo, jamais imaginaria que fosse possível.

Todos acordaram animados, era sexta-feira e no sábado teria passeio a Hogsmead. Foram tomar café e mais um bilhete para Sirius chegou, diferentemente dos outros bilhetes que eram extremamente discretos, esse era de um tom rosa berrante, bem para chamar bastante atenção.

" Ainda quer saber quem eu sou? Se sim, me encontre na torre de astronomia no primeiro tempo, eu sei que você esta com ele livre."

- Há, é hoje que eu tiro essa historia a limpo. – Sirius disse e parecia esperançoso.

"_Pare para pensar, Sirius... se ela sabe que vai ter tempo livre, é porque também é da grifinória e do sétimo ano. Não, pode ser que seja da lufa-lufa... eles tem aula com a gente hoje, então, também estão em tempo livre. Bem que podia ser a Belle né?! Eu iria adorar. Gr, o que é que eu estou pensando? Esperança, saia já daí..." – _Sirius pensava consigo mesmo.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Algo o acertou... um pedaço de pão e a geléia que estava no mesmo fez o pão ficar grudado em sua testa.

- POOOOOOTTER. – Sirius exclamou.

Tiago e todo o pessoal começou a rir.

- Dessa vez não foi ele, Six – Alice disse.

Sirius mudou a direção de sua cabeça.

- PEEEDRO. – Sirius ralhou.

- Errado de novo. – Lilly disse rindo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Remo?? – Sirius parecia chocado. – Até você?

- Sinto muito, Almofadinhas. - Remo disse com cara de anjo. – Também sou um maroto.

- É, eu sei... e na minha opinião você é o pior de todos... só é mais discreto. – Sirius disse e mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil.

Remo deu uma risadinha e voltou sua atenção para o pão que ainda estava na testa de Sirius.

- Gostei do novo acessório, cachorro. – Belle disse rindo.

Sirius a olhou confuso e só então lembrou do pão.

- LUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. – Sirius gritou chamando a atenção de todos no salão e todos os seus amigos riram enquanto ele limpava a geléia.

O resto do café da manha foi bem agitado. Todos estavam bastante animados. Até que o café foi retirado magicamente das mesas e Tiago resolveu se manifestar.

- Estaremos logo atrás de você.

- Gente, eu vou, er, vou ir pegar um livro que esqueci no quarto. – Belle disse antes que Sirius pudesse responder.

- Eu iria com você, Belle... mas preciso ver quem tirou o sono do Sirius essa semana. – Lilly disse rindo.

- Hey, ninguém me tirou o sono. – Sirius reclamou.

- Ah, tirou sim. – Remo interferiu. – Você demorava para dormir pensando em quem seria e quando finalmente conseguia, ficava falando dormindo sobre isso.

- Isso é uma calúnia. Parem de me difamar. É mentira e vocês sabem muito bem disso, pombas. – Sirius respondeu realmente irritado.

Belle, Lilly e Alice se assustaram. Frank e os outros marotos se surpreenderam...

- Calma, Six. Não faz mal se apaixonar. – Lilly disse tentando descontrair... mas foi o efeito contrário que aconteceu.

- Que saco, eu não estou apaixonado. Entendam isso, Sirius Black NÃO se apaixona. – Ele respondeu.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir quem é essa menina que tanto te tira o sono, Six. – Lilly respondeu.

- Nem tente, Lilly. Vai perder seu tempo. – Ele disse, um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda sim, com raiva.

- Ok, crianças, não briguem, e me deixem finalmente ir pegar o meu livro. – Belle disse com ar de professora de jardim de infância.

Todos deram um sorrisinho, Sirius bufou.

Belle foi buscar seu livro. Sirius foi para o topo da torre de astronomia... os marotos, Frank, Alice e Lilly foram se esconder para poderem saber quem é a menina dos bilhetes secretos.

Então uma pessoa com um capuz preto passou pelo lugar onde eles estavam escondidos e subiu as escadas da torre. Assim que o barulho dos passos acabaram, o pessoal começou a subir as escadas, fazendo o menor barulho possível.

- Olá Six. – Uma voz feminina disse.

- Oh, olá... – Sirius começou a dizer de modo galanteador, mas não sabia o nome da garota.

- Por enquanto me chame de Lana. Não é meu nome verdadeiro. Mas eu sei que se eu tirar o capuz, você vai me reconhecer.

Os marotos, Frank e as meninas soltaram um suspiro de compreensão... ela ainda não tinha mostrado o rosto.

- E então, Lana, o que posso fazer por você? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso galanteador.

- Gostaria de me convidar para o passeio de Hogsmead amanhã? – Ela disse e pela sua voz todos sabiam que ela estava sorrindo.

- Que abusada. – Lilly sussurrou.

- Shhh. – Tiago repreendeu.

- Oh, depende, quem sabe... se você me mostrar seu rosto eu talvez cancele o meu compromisso de amanhã.

- Tem medo que eu não satisfaça seu gosto, Six? – Ela perguntou em um tom zombeteiro.

- Não é isso, meu amor. É que combinei de sair em um grupo de amigos e não com nenhuma garota. Iremos todos juntos: Belle, Lilly, Alice, Frank e os marotos. Então, tenho que ver se vale a pena. – Sirius disse e deu uma piscadinha.

- Como as mulheres ainda têm vontade de sair com ele? – Lilly sussurrou.

- Me pergunto isso até hoje. Tiago pelo menos é mais discreto. – Remo respondeu sussurrando.

- Hey - Tiago protestou.

- Silêncio vocês ai. Eu quero escutar. – Frank resmungou.

- Te garanto que não irá se arrepender. E não precisa deixar de sair com seus amigos. Posso encontrar vocês no três vassouras sem problema nenhum. – Ela respondeu.

- Hm, mas satisfaça minha curiosidade e me mostre seu rosto ou diga-me seu nome. – Sirius pediu.

- Amanhã você verá, Six. Não se preocupe. As 14 horas encontro você lá. Vai me esperar?

- Faço um esforço e fico até as 14:05. – Sirius disse sorrindo.

- Combinado. Eu desço primeiro, pode esperar um tempo para descer depois? – Lana perguntou.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Merlin, me ajude nessa questão. Sirius que é completamente cachorro ou essas meninas de Hogwarts que são oferecidas demais? – Lilly perguntou.

- Não sou Merlin, Lilly. Mas posso garantir a você que setenta por cento da fama de cachorro e galinha do Sirius são as meninas que fazem. Elas não o deixam em paz e depois que choram por ele tê-las trocado por carne nova que se jogou em cima dele também, colocam a culpa nele. – Tiago respondeu.

- Coitado dos pais dessas meninas. – Lilly disse e os outros riram.

Então eles escutaram passos vindo em direção as escadas e saíram dali o mais rápido e mais silenciosamente possível. Esperaram a menina se afastar e subiram a torre para encontrar Sirius.

- Essa menina é louca. Esses joguinhos estão me enchendo o saco.

- Uma garota irritando Sirius Black? Não achei que viveria para ver essa cena. – Pedro comentou.

- Quieto, Rabicho. – Sirius brigou.

- Relaxa, Six. Amanhã ás 14 horas todos nós vamos descobrir. – Lilly disse.

- É isso que me dá medo. Eu não consegui reconhecer a voz dela. Pensou se é um belo de um tribufu?

Todos riram, menos Sirius.

- Sua fama iria por água a baixo. – Alice disse rindo.

- Engraçadinhos... estou falando sério. – Sirius disse irritado.

- Nós também. Imagine só... Sirius Black visto em plena Hogsmead, com a presença dos amigos, com uma garota feia. – Tiago disse rindo.

- Cale a boca, Pontas.

Todos riram novamente.

A noite passou normal. Foi a vez de Tiago fazer a ronda e Lilian ficou na sala dos monitores fazendo alguns relatórios que estavam atrasados... ou era essa a principal desculpa, ela não dormia direito enquanto Tiago não chegava.

Lilian acabou o relatório e o sono quase a dominava por completo, mas ela sabia que não adiantaria ir se deitar, ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Foi então que ela sentiu duas mãos cobrindo seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – A voz perguntou.

- O que eu ganho se acertar? – Lilly perguntou.

- O que você quer ganhar? – A voz perguntou de volta.

- Depende de quem for você. – Ela respondeu com uma voz inocente.

- Você sabe quem é. Só me resta falar o que quer ganhar. – Ele respondeu.

- Você não me daria o que eu quero ganhar, Ti. – Lilly respondeu.

- Te daria tudo o que você quisesse. Mas nesse momento eu preferia te dar o que quase te dei a três semanas atrás.

- O que você pensaria de mim se eu dissesse que seria interessante ganhar isso como prêmio por ter descoberto? – Lilly disse e corou assim que disse... sua sorte era que Tiago não podia ver seus olhos e ela não podia ver os olhos de Tiago porque as mãos dele ainda tampava seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Eu perguntaria se você tem certeza absoluta do que esta dizendo. – Tiago respondeu.

- Eu responderia que tenho certeza. – Lilly disse com sua habitual inocência.

Foi então que Tiago tirou as mãos de cima dos olhos de Lilly e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados encontraram os olhos verdes de Lilian que denunciavam que ela tinha plena certeza do que dizia e, ao mesmo tempo, a vergonha... que por mais que tenha se orgulhado dessa decisão, era tímida o suficiente para ficar envergonhada na frente daquele que ultimamente a fazia tremer.

Lilly olhou para ele e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios sem que ela pudesse refreá-lo. Tiago sorriu de volta e começou a se aproximar. Mesmo com as palavras de Lilian e o seu olhar decidido, ele continuava com um pouco de receio.

Ele se aproximou lentamente até que seus lábios encostaram nos dela, pedindo passagem... Tiago pode perceber um pequeno tremor vindo de Lilian e também sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem assim que colocou sua mão lá. Era um beijo terno e cheio de carinho... um carinho há muito tempo acumulado de ambos os lados. Um beijo que demonstrava todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro. O beijo que demonstrava o verdadeiro começo de um futuro muito bonito entre duas pessoas feitas uma para a outra.

Eles se beijaram até que seus pulmões implorassem um pouco de oxigênio e, quando se separaram, ambos sorriram e se olharam nos olhos... palavras não seriam suficientes para explicar o quanto estavam felizes... e então, Tiago não resistiu, a envolveu em seus braços e se lançou em outro beijo profundo, lento e carinhoso... que cada vez mais foi se aprofundando... causando, como se fosse um magnetismo entre os dois corpos, cada vez eles se aproximavam mais.... as braços de Lilian estavam envolta do pescoço do Tiago e uma de suas mãos acariciava aqueles fios escuros e rebeldes... Os braços de Tiago envolviam a cintura de Lilly, e algumas vezes as mãos dele caminhava pelas costas dela.

O beijo terminou e mais uma vez eles sorriram um para o outro. Um sorriso doce e apaixonado.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. – Tiago disse sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos que Lilly jamais havia visto.

Lilly não conseguiu responder, simplesmente olhou para baixo, sabia que estava corada, e se jogou nos braços do maroto com um forte abraço que foi prontamente respondido.

- Lilly, eu... – Tiago começou a dizer... mas não conseguiu terminar, Lilly o interrompeu.

- Shh, não diga nada. Me deixe aproveitar esse momento. – Lilly pediu docemente e Tiago a abraçou ainda mais forte acariciando a cabeça da amada. – E não se preocupe, esse foi o primeiro de muitos beijos que pretendo ganhar de você. – Ela sorriu e corou mais ainda.

Tiago, ao ouvir isso, quase explodiu de felicidade, pegou Lilly no colo e a levou até o sofá, colocando-a sentada e se sentando ao lado dela... colocou seu braço apoiado no encosto do sofá e por trás do corpo de Lilian, aproveitou o momento e a puxou para que ela se apoiasse no corpo dele. E mais uma vez, ela adormeceu naquele sofá e na presença de Tiago.

* * *

"_Aagr, que barulho infernal. A Sinetinha poderia ter um tom mais suave. Vou perguntar para a Lilly se tem como mudar. Falando em Lilly... não vejo a hora de vê-la de novo... ainda mais depois que ela adormeceu em meus braços ontem..." – _Tiago sonhava meio acordado e meio dormindo.

O despertador continuava a tocar, mas Tiago nem o escutava de tão perdido que estava pensando e sonhando em Lilly...

_Toc, toc, toc. – _Tiago ouviu.

- Pode entrar. – Tiago disse.

A porta se abriu e Lilly, já arrumada apareceu de olhos arregalados no quarto.

- O que foi, Lilly?? – Tiago disse assustado com a cara de Lilly.

- Desliga essa porcaria de despertador, Tiago. Essa coisa está tocando desde a hora que eu estava tomando banho... e vamos concordar que não tem o mais agradável dos sons.

- Não chame a Sinetinha de porcaria, Lilly.

Lilly fez uma cara muito feia para ele.

- Desliga essa merda, Tiago. Está doendo meus ouvidos.

- Desde quando você chama de merda um presente que você mesma me deu? – Ele perguntou para provocá-la... Enquanto falava ele tirou as cobertas de cima de seu corpo e revelou um corpo vestido apenas por uma calça de moletom e foi andando até ela.

- Desde quando ela me irrita e você não desliga ela nem depois de ter acordado. – Lilian respondeu. Estava irritada e por isso não percebeu a proximidade dele. – Desligue Potter.

- Potter? – Tiago disse visivelmente surpreso, mas não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse e continuou andando lentamente em direção a ruiva.

- Ti, por favor, já está me dando dor de cabeça. – Lilly pediu fazendo biquinho.

- Ah, mas como é exagerada. – Tiago disse para provocá-la e agora já estava de frente para ela. Pareceu que só naquela hora Lilly percebeu o quão perto ele estava.

- Mentira, não sou exagerada. É verdade, estou ficando com dor de cabeça. – Ela disse ainda fazendo bico.

- Eu sei como acabar com isso rapidinho. – Tiago disse e sem que Lilly tivesse chance de responder ele a pegou e saiu correndo até a cama onde a colocou deitada e se deitou em cima dela a calando com um beijo.

Lilian deixava suas mãos passearem sobre as costas musculosas de Tiago, percorrendo cada partezinha daqueles ombros largos. Tiago tinha uma das mãos fixas na nuca de Lilly puxando alguns fios do cabelo dela, o que a excitava ainda mais.

Nenhum dos dois se importava mais com o barulho irritante e estridente do despertador de Tiago.

- Mas que diabos de barul... – Sirius entrou de surpresa no quarto de Tiago, sendo atraído pelo barulho do despertador... ou Sinetinha como Tiago preferia dizer.

Tiago e Lilian pararam de se beijar na mesma hora e os dois ficaram em pé do lado da cama em questões de segundos.

- Não, desculpe, continuem... Não precisam interromper a preparação do meu afilhado agora e muito menos por minha causa... Vamos, continuem. – Lilian já estava corada... Tiago ria embora estivesse com vergonha também. Sirius saiu rapidinho do quarto e fechou a porta. Mas logo a abriu de novo. – A propósito... não aceito não como o meu oferecimento de padrinho. Agora, continuem. – Ele saiu e fechou a porta novamente.

Tiago e Lilian se olhavam visivelmente envergonhados, mas com um pequeno sorriso marcando suas faces. Tiago colocou a mão na cintura de Lilly, a puxou para mais perto e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Lilly inconseqüentemente passou a mão por trás do corpo do maroto repousando-a em sua cintura.

E então, quando olhou para suas mãos, percebeu.

- Oh, Merlin. – Ela estava completamente corada. – Vá se arrumar Tiago. Não ouse me puxar para essa cama novamente. Temos deveres de monitores-chefe hoje no passeio a Hogsmead.

Ela despejou tudo em cima dele e saiu do quarto parecendo um furacão. Ele, sentou-se em sua cama e riu... lembrando dos últimos momentos antes de Sirius entrar no quarto. Só então se tocou e desligou a sua ''Sinetinha''.

Algum tempo depois, Tiago estava saindo do salão comunal já pronto e esperava encontrar algum de seus amigos. Não encontrou ninguém e deduziu que eles já estavam tomando café... desceu então para o salão principal e encontrou todos rindo, sentados a mesa da grifinória.

- Olá turminha. – Tiago cumprimentou animado.

- Olá safadinho. – Sirius brincou e Lilian lançou a ele um olhar repreendedor.

- Olá. – Disseram os outros.

- Animados para o passeio? – Tiago perguntou.

- Claro, ainda mais para saber quem é a dona dos bilhetes anônimos. – Belle respondeu.

- Oh, bem lembrado, Belle. – Alice disse. – Lilian e Tiago tem obrigações por causa da monitoria. Eu e Frank combinamos de ir ao lugar em que começamos a namorar enquanto vocês estiverem trabalhando. Pedro disse que vai com Remo na Dedos De Mel nesse mesmo horário. E... Belle, Sirius, o que vão fazer?

- Sirius eu não sei, mas eu vou até a Zonko's... meu priminho quer uma boba de bosta e eu vou aproveitar a oportunidade. – Belle respondeu.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer. Te acompanho até a Zonko's. – Sirius sugeriu.

- Certo. – Belle concordou.

- Ótimo... então, que hora nos encontramos no Três vassouras? – Alice voltou a perguntar.

- Hmm, acho que às 13 horas já estaremos livre, o que acha Tiago? – Lilly perguntou.

- Acho que até um pouco mais cedo. Teremos só que explicar algumas regras e andar um tempo com os monitores do quinto ano. Sabem como é... iniciantes na tortura. – Tiago respondeu e levou um pequeno tapa de Lilly.

- Certo, então nos encontramos o mais cedo possível no Três Vassouras. Mas temos que estar todos lá quando a admiradora secreta de Sirius chegar... ou seja, antes das 14. – Frank disse.

- Isso mesmo, então vamos que já está quase na hora. – Remo disse já se levantando e todos os outros o seguiram. Chegando na entrada do povoado, cada um seguiu sua direção.

**Lilian e Tiago. **

- Você não acha que é muito chato ter de ensinar os alunos do quinto ano? – Tiago perguntou para puxar assunto.

- Oras, Ti... também nos ensinaram. – Lilly respondeu.

- Fale por você, eu ainda não tenho prática. – Ele respondeu.

- Realmente, - Lilian respondeu finalmente parando para pensar. – esse privilégio foi do Remo.

- Pois é. – Ele concordou. – Mas eu tenho uma ótima professora. – Tiago disse e aproveitou a deixa para pegar a mão de Lilly.

Lilly gostou da atitude dele, afinal, só haviam ficado e não sabia se Tiago ainda gostaria de levar algo a sério... isso, na visão dela, era um bom sinal.

Eles continuaram andando juntos e de mãos dadas até chegarem no local de encontro dos monitores do quinto ano. Assim que os encontraram, passaram todas as instruções e foram dar uma volta com os novos monitores para darem uma 'aula prática. ' Não demorou muito e eles deixaram as obrigações para os aprendizes treinarem.

Foram dar uma volta pelo povoado, onde receberam muitos olhares, principalmente de meninas que olhavam para Lilly com um olhar assassino, tudo isso pelo entrelaçar de dedos entre Tiago e Lilian. Mas ela não ligava, um simples toque dele era o suficiente para ela esquecer de todos os seus medos... medos esses que eram muito maiores do que garotas a olhando como se pudessem feri-la com os olhos.

Tiago estava achando o máximo finalmente poder andar com ela de mãos dadas sem ter que pensar em usar uma impérius.

Caminharam um pouco e logo seguiram para o Três Vassouras. Ainda era cedo e o bar estava quase vazio... conseguiram um bom lugar.

**Pedro e Remo. **

- Vamos logo, Pedro, você já consumiu quase metade da loja e já colocou na sacola a outra metade. Já provou de tudo. – Remo reclamava impaciente.

- Calma, Remo. – Pedro dizia. – Ainda tem muitas coisas que ainda não provei o gosto.

- Pedro, você já andou essa loja inteira pelo menos 5 vezes. Eu parei de contar na terceira. – Remo falava.

- Mas eu sinto o cheiro de um doce bem saboroso, entende? Algo delicioso que eu nunca senti o gosto. Preciso achá-lo. – Pedro insistia.

- Ok, desisto. Quando terminar, me avise. – Remo desistiu e foi pagar a sua conta. Depois seguiu para um banquinho que ficava do lado de fora da loja.

Uma atendente teve que ajudar Pedro com muita a paciência a procurar o tal doce... mas a paciência dela não durou muito mais que uma hora... então ela foi buscar lá dentro do estoque, um pirulito gigante que ainda não havia sido colocado nas prateleiras da loja... Ela esperava muito que satisfizesse o gosto de Pedro. Deu certo, Pedro saiu contentíssimo mas alegando que pensaria muito no cheiro do tal doce e se concentraria para que na próxima visita ao povoado ele soubesse com clareza o que queria. Pegou seu enorme pirulito e encontrou Remo do lado de fora da loja completamente distraído... Depois que conseguiu a atenção do amigo, foram para o Três Vassouras.

**Frank e Alice.**

Eles caminharam até uma ruazinha um tanto quanto deserta comparada ao movimento das lojas que ficavam no começo do povoado.

- Tem boas lembranças desse lugar? – Alice perguntou com uma voz completamente inocente.

- Tenho péssimas lembranças daqui. – Frank respondeu dando de ombros e viu os olhos da namorada se enxerem de lágrimas. – Que pergunta né, meu amor?! Esse é o segundo lugar que me trás mais lembranças boas.

- Qual é o primeiro? – Ela perguntou com a voz ainda um pouco chorosa.

Frank se aproximou dela e enxugou com a ponta de seus dedos a lágrima que ameaçava cair dos olhos de Alice.

- O primeiro é o expresso de Hogwarts que foi onde te vi pela primeira vez e soube, desde aquele instante, que você seria a mulher da minha vida, e que, eu daria a minha vida para vê-la feliz.

Alice chorou novamente, mas com a diferença de que eram lágrimas de emoção e que, davam a certeza de que ela seria dele para sempre e que estaria com ele sempre, mesmo que ele não a quisesse mais. Mas um amor como aquele sobreviveria a tudo. Pois Alice Chains e Frank Longbottom eram o casal mais lindo de se ver em Hogwarts pois foi um amor verdadeiro desde o primeiro ano, onde desde então, nunca mais se separaram.

Eles ficaram curtindo aquele lugarzinho tão simples e tão especial por um longo tempo... quando se deram conta, já estava passando das 13 da tarde. Seguiram caminho para o Três Vassouras.

**Belle e Sirius.**

- Seu primo quer uma bomba de bosta? – Sirius perguntou para puxar assunto enquanto eles caminhavam até a Zonko's.

- Sim, qual o problema? – Belle perguntou desconfiada.

- O problema é que acho que isso é uma desculpa. Acho, que na verdade, quem quer a bomba de bosta é você. – Sirius alfinetou.

- Black, não sou uma marota. A bomba de bosta é para o pequeno Oliver.

- Hmm, Oliver é um nome bonito. Claro que não tão perfeito como Sirius. Mas é bom já ir conhecendo um pouco mais sobre sua família e o meu futuro sobrinho. – Sirius disse isso e logo olhou para cima para fugir do olhar de Belle.

- Eu só tenho uma irmã, Sirius. Ela é casada e se por um acaso você se casasse com ela, você seria o padrasto de Oliver e não o tio.

- Belle, eu não quero ser o padrasto do Oliver... quero ser o tio. – Ele disse piscando para ela o que fez com que ela entendesse como apenas uma brincadeira.

Eles chegaram até a Zonko's. Belle pegou a bomba de bosta para seu sobrinho e foi com Sirius ver as novidades que a loja oferecia... Sirius como um maroto nato, ficou encantado com todas e já pensava em alguma armadilha para os alunos de Hogwarts...

Ficaram se deliciando com as traquinagens da loja até ás 12:30. Chegariam rápido ao Três Vassouras para encontrar os outros.

**Três Vassouras. **

Conforme as duplas iam chegando, iam se sentando na mesa junto com Tiago e Lilian. Todos estavam animados, mas ansiosos demais para a chegada da admiradora secreta de Sirius.

Sirius quase não agüentava ficar parado e isso estava tirando todos os outros do sério.

- Está com formigas na bunda, Sirius. Fique quieto. – Remo dizia.

- Concordo com Remo, ver você assim está me deixando nervoso. – Tiago disse.

- Querem fazer o favor de me deixar em paz? – Sirius disse. Não estava bravo, apenas agitado.

Lilian viu que Tiago seguia Sirius com os olhos, cada movimento. E que estava atento a cada feição... ninguém conhecia Sirius melhor que Tiago e este, com certeza tentava arrancar algo de Sirius através do silencio dos gestos. Mas para Lilly, era apenas o nervosismo de Tiago ver Sirius se remexendo o tempo todo na cadeira. Lilian queria acabar com o nervosismo de Tiago e aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos olhando para Sirius e, por baixo da mesa, pegou a mão de Tiago e a segurou com força, usando o polegar para fazer carinho nas costas da mão do maroto. Ela sentiu um pequeno suor frio vindo de Tiago que foi pego desprevenido... não imaginava que a garota o tocaria... mas logo relaxou e retribuiu o carinho.

Remo olhou o relógio de pulso que usava... Já era 14:03. A porta do bar se abriu, fazendo com que os cabelos compridos da garota ricochetassem com o vento vindo do lado de fora. Ela parecia extremamente linda e elegante com a roupa que usava e o leve batom nos lábios. Seus cabelos ao vento somado com a pele branca como a neve davam-lhe um ar angelical. Ao contrário do que ela disse, Sirius não a reconhecera.

**N/A: Olá meus amores. Peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora e juro que não foi a intenção. Mas comecei o ano letivo com alguns problemas que não deveriam estar lá... Mas todos já foram resolvidos e eu prometo que vou fazer o possível para não demorar tanto nos próximos. Desculpem também por ter menos paginas. Mas os problemas não ajudaram a minha criatividade. =]**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo porque pela falta de criatividade e de animo, ele foi um desafio para mim. **

**Quem será a garota dos bilhetes anônimos heim?! Será que finalmente o coração de Sirius vai se balançar um pouco? O que vocês acham?**

**Respondendo as reviews. **

**Miih:** Aaaaah, você mereceu um capitulo dedicado a você xDDD. Tá aii o quinto.. demorei quase um mês... mas tá ai. *__* Espero que goste. Amo mais!

**Bia:** to começando a realizar o seu desejo de os dois ficarem juntos. xDDD... desculpe mesmo pela demora e muito obrigada pela review e por seguir a fic. =]]

**Leeh:** Eu também sei de onde eu tirei isso. Da minha cabeça; =] Ou da onde você acha que é? Fala porque eu não sei. =] Obrigada amor... realmente, os livros de historia seriam mara* amo mais!

**Mil beijos pessoal... mandem reviews please... aceito até criticas negativas. =P**

**Niinhasm. **


	6. A garota das cartas anônimas

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Capitulo 6 : A garota das cartas anônimas.

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling. E eu não reclamaria se ela criasse três dos quatro marotos para mim. =D

A garota vestia uma calça totalmente preta e bem justa que definia bem suas pernas. Uma blusa preta de manga três/quartos preta que definia bem sua cintura... na parte de baixo a blusa era um pouco mais comprida que o normal e ia bem justinha até o começo das coxas. Como sapato usava uma bota preta de cano alto que ia quase até os joelhos... a bota era de salto alto e fino, assim como o bico da bota. Seu casaco era tão lindo que junto com seus cabelos deram o ar mais elegante possível. O casaco era comprido, acabava a bota e o casaco começava... Este não era preto,era de um tom de bege, quase creme. Seus cabelos loiros voando ao vento contrastando com o preto de sua roupa e fazendo par com seus olhos azuis. Seu corpo era escultural e sua pele era clara como a neve e levava no rosto uma maquiagem bem suave e discreta.

- Será que é ela? Cara, ela é linda, como Sirius não foi atrás dela em Hogwarts ainda? Se bem que, eu não me lembro dela em Hogwarts. – Lilian sussurrou para Tiago.

- Também não me lembro dela. – Tiago respondeu sussurando.

- Hey, quem é ela? Acho que não é ela a menina dos bilhetes secretos, nem eu e nem Frank jamais a vimos na escola. – Alice sussurrava entrando na conversa.

- É agora que Sirius vai ficar convencido... quer dizer, mais ainda. – Belle disse.

- Também não sei quem ela é. Não deve ser uma sonserina porque temos aula com eles sempre e nunca a vi. – Remo disse.

A menina já estava bem próxima a mesa. Quando viu Sirius, pareceu sorrir.

- Olá, Sirius.

- Olá querida... – Ele respondeu e não sabia o nome da garota.

- Celine Porskoff.

O queixo de Sirius, Tiago e Remo caiu no exato momento que ela falou seu nome. Todos os outros ficaram sem entender.

- Não me reconheceu? – Ela continuou e um sorriso discreto pareceu brincar em seu rosto.

- Nossa, não. Quer dizer... mais ou menos, mas... você está muito diferente.

- Estou melhor, não acha? – Ela perguntou.

- Com certeza... – E de repente, Sirius não sabia mais o que falar.

- Sentes-se conosco Celine. – Remo convidou educadamente... apontando para o lugar que havia sido deixado justamente para ela do lado de Sirius.

- Obrigada, Remo. – A garota agradeceu e se sentou.

- Olá Celine. – Lilly cumprimentou. – Devo ser sincera e dizer que não lembrava de você então não sei se lembra-se de mim. Lilian Evans.

- Sim, conhecia você. Olá Lilly. – Ela respondeu. – Olá Belle, Alice, Frank, Pedro, Tiago. – Ela disse cumprimentando os outros a mesa também.

- Olá. – Disseram todos.

- Er, desculpe-me perguntar, Celine. Mas o que fez você mandar todos aqueles bilhetinhos para Sirius?

E nessa hora Sirius empalideceu. Seus olhos tinham a súplica para que ela não dissesse.

- Nossa, Six... Você está branco feito papel. – Lilian disse.

A garota sorriu, olhando primeiro para Sirius e depois voltando sua atenção para os outros.

- Não quer contar, Six, querido? – Ela disse em um tom irônico.

- N..n.. na.. não. – Sirius gaguejou e Belle, Alice, Lilly e Frank arregalaram os olhos. Pedro, Remo e Tiago pareciam aflitos como Sirius. Eles sabiam o que havia acontecido.

- Pois então eu conto. A verdade é que eu sempre estive na escola e no mesmo ano que vocês. Sou da Lufa lufa. Sirius e Tiago sempre foram super galinhas e todas sabemos. – Lilly apertou a mão de Tiago nessa hora por baixo da mesa e o rapaz a olhou com cara de quem não tem culpa. – E todas nós da minha casa sempre corremos atrás dele... só que eu era gorda e feia e ele nunca olhou para mim. Uma vez quando fui falar com ele, falando que gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor ele me dispensou. Me disse que eu era feia e que jamais ficaria comigo. Bem, feriu meu ego e ninguém poderia reconstruí-lo além de mim... Então me esforcei, emagreci, comecei a me vestir melhor... sou o que sou hoje. Não me achem exibida mas eu consegui construir meu ego de novo. Só que mais que o meu ego, minha auto-estima. Hoje me acho alguém bonita, coisa que antes eu fingia achar. Durante esses três ano eu o evitei ao máximo. No café, almoço e janta sempre me sentava de costas para onde ele estava e sempre que podia usava roupas largas para tentar fingir que não tinha emagrecido. Os evitava nas aulas; sempre que tinha oportunidade, ia para casa para me livrar do trabalho de não aparecer para ele. Nos tempos livres e finais de semana também ficava bem longe dele. E ele sempre teve, como ele mesmo diz 'carne nova no pedaço' para que ele pudesse se distrair o suficiente fazendo com que eu ficasse como uma pessoa transparente e para que ele já não se lembrasse de mim.

- Que horror, Black. – Belle, Lilly e Alice recriminaram.

- Nossa. – Frank exclamou.

- Pois é. – Celine disse.

- Não fiquem bravas comigo. – Sirius disse com voz de inocente.

- Isso não se faz, Black. – Lilian disse.

- Com ninguém. – Belle completou.

- Não vai nem pedir desculpas, Sirius? – Alice perguntou e ele arregalou os olhos para ela. Os outros marotos e Frank trocaram olhares e seguraram o riso pelo embaraço de Sirius pela pergunta.

- Eer, b.. bem.. er. Celine, me desculpe. Fui muito grosseiro e hoje em dia retiro o que disse. – Ele disse a ultima parte com um tom de voz sedutor e a olhando de cima a baixo, admirando seu corpo.

-Mas não perde a chance de ser galinha heim? – Belle disse antes que ele pudesse responder.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. – Celine começou a dizer. – Se não fosse por isso eu nunca teria tomado a iniciativa de mudar.

- E que mudança heim?! Parabéns. – Tiago disse e recebeu um senhor tapa nas costas vindo de Lilly.

Todos pararam para observar de boca aberta. E Tiago mantinha uma cara como quem dizia 'bem feito, agora se explique.'

- Pare de ficar cantando a menina, Tiago. – Lilian disse corada tentando procurar uma resposta convincente.

- Só estou elogiando, Lilly. Acho que Celine sabe bem disso. – Ele respondeu.

- Sim, eu sei. – Celine disse.

- É que, ela esta aqui com Sirius. Não com você. – Ela disse brava.

- Isso não tem nada a ver Lilly. – Sirius disse. E então uma idéia surgiu. – Porque? Ele esta aqui com alguma outra pessoa que você esteja tentando ajudar?

- N.. não... claro que não. – Ela disse e Alice mudou o assunto rapidamente para livrá-la do constrangimento.

Celine e Sirius não ficaram. Ela não quisera beijá-lo. Mas Sirius estava decidido a ficar com ela... ou conquistá-la como ele dizia. Mas nada mais que isso, provavelmente jogaria fora depois.  
O grupo ficou conversando no três vassouras animadamente até um pouco antes de anoitecer. Quando voltaram para o castelo cada um foi para seu dormitório tomar um banho.

Logo depois do banho das meninas, que foi rápido a fim de conversarem com Lilian, elas desceram até o salão dos monitores e entraram no quarto de Lilian sem bater na porta, já que elas já tinham permissão para entrar. Lilian estava acabando de vestir a blusa e quando viu as meninas se assustou.

- Que susto. – Ela disse.

- Pode ir falando. – Belle disse sem rodeios.

- O que? – Lilian se fez de desentendida embora soubesse muito bem o que elas queriam saber.

- Vamos, Evans... Isso de se fingir de desentendida não cola mais com a gente. E te livramos, então, pode ir falando.

- Mas Chains, Burks... Não há nada.

- Não confia na gente, Evans? – Alice perguntou.

- Meninas, eu confio... mas é serio, não é nada muito importante.

- Mas já é alguma coisa. – Belle disse. – E queremos saber.

- Bom... é só que... eu fiquei com o Tiago. Na verdade, estamos ficando e, eu não sei no que vai dar. – Ela disse tudo de uma vez só e viu os sorrisos se formando nos rostos de suas melhores amigas.

- E como você diz que não é nada muito importante, Evans? – Alice quase gritou.

- Cale a boca, Chains. Fale baixo. – Lilian disse.

- Que lindo, que maravilha, que perfeito. – Belle começou a dizer e a pular pelo quarto.

- Menos Burks. – Lilian disse corando.

- E aí? Finalmente vai aceitar namorar ele? – Alice perguntou sério agora.

- Não sei. Acho que por enquanto quero só ficar com ele. Quero conhecê-lo melhor e não quero que ninguém da escola saiba.

- E enquanto isso vai ficar batendo nele quando ele simplesmente elogia alguém ou quando alguma menina olha para ele? – Belle perguntou.

- Foi impulso, Burks. Não tive tempo de pensar. – Lilian respondeu.

- AHAM. – Alice e Belle disseram juntas.

- Ok, mas já contei. Agora, dona Isabelle Burks... eu vi a troca de olhares entre você e aquele corvinal. – Lilian disse mudando de assunto?

- Ahn? – Belle tentou se fazer de desentendida também.

- Como assim, Burks?– Alice perguntou.

- Ahn? – Belle disse para enrolar.

- Eu tenho uma raiva tremenda quando você começa com esses seus ahns. – Lilian disse.

- Ok, ok. Estou ficando com ele já faz um mês. Ontem , hora que levantei para ir ao banheiro, ele foi atrás, e entrou no banheiro feminino atrás de mim. Sorte que estava vazio.

- Aaaaaaaaaah, não acredito. – Alice disse rindo. E ai?

- Eu contaria se você fizesse menos escândalo, Alice. – Belle disse.

- Desculpa. – Alice disse. – Agora continua.

Lilian riu e também estava super curiosa.

- E, ele se ajoelhou no meio do banheiro feminino do três vassouras e me pediu em namoro.

Os olhos das meninas se arregalaram.

- E você aceitou? – Alice perguntou.

- Me diga que aceitou, Burks. – Lilian disse. – Ele é lindo.

- Eu sei. – Belle respondeu e parecia nas nuvens.

- Responde, Burks. – Alice e Lilian disseram juntas.

- Aceitei. – Belle disse rindo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Belle esta namorando. Belle esta namorando. Belle esta namorando. – As meninas começaram a cantarolar e Belle ria.

Então ouviram batidas na porta.

- Quem é? – Lilian perguntou.

- O gostoso. – A voz respondeu.

- Entre, Six. – Lilian permitiu.

- Que músiquinha é essa? – Ele disse assim que abriu a porta.

As meninas olharam para Belle que fez um sim com a cabeça dando permissão a elas para contar.

- Escute bem, Six. – Alice disse.

- Belle está namorando. Belle está namorando. Belle está namorando. – As meninas voltaram a cantarolar.

- Como assim Belle está namorando? – Sirius perguntou tentando manter um falso ar de interessado.

- Não sabe mais os significados das palavras, Six? – Lilian perguntou com um sorriso.

- Com quem? – Sirius ignorou a pergunta de Lilly.

- É mesmo, Belle. Sabemos quem é mas não sabemos o nome dele. – Alice comentou.

- Philip Smith – Ela disse orgulhosa. – Aluno do sétimo ano da corvinal.

- Hum, e você gosta dele? – Sirius perguntou.

- Gosto o suficiente. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Certo... Bom, estamos prontos e vamos na cozinha comer algo. Esperamos vocês no salão comunal depois. – Ele disse piscando para as meninas. – Querem alguma coisa de lá?

- Como ainda conseguem comer depois de tudo aquilo no três vassouras. – Lilian perguntou de boca aberta.

- Sabe como é né? – Sirius disse passando a mão na barriga e saiu do quarto.

Sirius saiu pisando duro assim que fechou a porta do quarto de Lilian e não sabia porque. Passou pelo salão dos monitores como foguete, subiu as escadas e pegou o mapa do maroto no dormitório masculino... quando chegou ao salão comunal, viu seus amigos reunidos o esperando no salão comunal.

- Tiago, Remo, venham comigo, por favor. Pedro não precisa vir, você morre de medo de detenções.

Tiago e Remo só trocaram um olhar confuso e logo se levantaram e saíram atrás de Sirius. Sirius parou em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

- Prometo solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – Ele disse apontando a varinha para o mapa.

- O que aconteceu? Quem está procurando? – Tiago perguntou.

- Philip Smith. – Ele respondeu com um tom de voz raivoso que não queria dizer o nome. – Me ajudem a procurar.

- Aqui. – Remo disse apontando com o dedo. – Sexto andar. Se quer encontrá-lo acho melhor corrermos, ele está chegando perto do sal...

Sirius saiu correndo e não deixou nem Remo terminar de falar. Remo e Tiago foram atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius. – Remo gritou tentando fazer Sirius respondê-lo.

- Está namorando quem não deveria. – Ele disse.

- Como? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

- Belle. – Sirius respondeu.

- Ah, - Tiago e Remo disseram e embora desconfiassem, não tinham certeza do motivo de toda aquela reação.

Estavam os três correndo em direção ao sexto andar. Sirius olhava o mapa enquanto corria e via que um outro garoto o parou para conversar. Teriam algum tempo a mais.

- SMITH. – Sirius gritou assim que avistou o garoto.

- Black, o que quer? – O garoto perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Quem te deu permissão para namorar Isabelle Burks? – Ele disse sério. Tiago e Remo se entreolharam como quem dizia que isso não iria dar certo.

- Virou pai dela agora? – O menino perguntou meio debochado.

Foi então que Sirius se tocou que era uma cena que ele não deveria fazer. Por mais que não conseguisse ficar quieto. Agora iria até o final. Por mais que soubesse que estava errado seu ciúme no o deixaria sair dali sem fazer nada, e sua raiva menos ainda vendo o sorriso debochado no rosto de Philip.

- Tire esse sorriso da cara, Smith. – Sirius avisou.

- Por que tiraria? – Ele provocou.

- Porque não estamos para brincadeira.

- Sirius, Tiago, Remo... O que, por Merlin, vocês tem a ver com meu namoro? Eu gosto dela e ela de mim... estamos namorando e ponto. Isso não diz respeito a vocês.

- Engano seu Smith. – Tiago disse antes que Sirius pudesse xingá-lo. – Ela é nossa amiga. Ela, Lilian e Alice são como irmãs para nós, e Belle nunca namorou sério antes.

- E estão com medo de que? Que eu fique com ela, a leve para a cama e depois a mande passear como vocês dois fazem? – Ele disse apontando para Sirius e Tiago.

- Meça sua palavras, Smith. – Remo alertou.

Sirius já estava tremendo de raiva.

- É verdade, Remo. Sei que você não faz isso, mas seus amiguinhos aí fazem. Não amam ninguém além de eles próprios. Pegam só as meninas bonitas, vai ver levam elas pra cama e depois metem um pé na bunda. Ou é isso que vocês querem que eu faça com Belle?

Sirius foi com tudo pra cima do rapaz e acertou lhe um soco certeiro no nariz do menino que, ignorando a dor se lançou contra Sirius acertando lhe outro soco. Tiago foi pra cima também e acabou derrubando Philip. O garoto estava pronto para revidar quando sentiu seu corpo ser afastado. Alguns segundos depois os três estavam com seus corpos flutuando devido ao levicorupus de Remo.

- Escutem bem. – Remo disse. – Parem com essa infantilidade de ficarem brigando pelos corredores. Sirius, Tiago... controlem-se. E Philip, pare de provocar, você esta em desvantagem. Sirius, Belle que namore quem ela quiser, enquanto ela estiver feliz você não tem nada a ver com isso e quando ela não estiver você vê o que faz. E Philip, faça Belle sofrer e eu mesmo venho acertar as coisas com você.

Todos ficaram quietos e concordaram.

- Posso soltar vocês? – Remo perguntou.

Os três concordaram e Remo os soltou. Eles voltaram para o salão comunal e as meninas já estavam por lá esperando eles.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu com você? – Lilly perguntou assustada. – Com quem vocês brigaram?

- Ninguém, Lilly. – Remo respondeu por Sirius.

- Mas... – Alice começou a fizer mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Qualquer hora contamos. Agora precisamos cuidar disso. Amanhã começa a lua cheia e precisamos estar preparados. – Eles foram até o quarto e voltaram algum tempo depois.

- Tiago, posso falar com você um minuto? – Lilian perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Onde?

- Pode ser no salão dos monitores. – Lilian disse e se levantou indo atrás de Tiago que já tinha começado a andar.

Tiago abriu a porta e entrou, não ficou muito longe da porta para esperar Lilian. Lilian fechou a porta e chegou rapidamente perto de Tiago e o beijou. Ele, pego de surpresa, demorou um pouco para corresponder, mas não tempo suficiente para que ela se afastasse... logo ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e correspondeu ao beijo de maneira calma, mas intensa. As mãos dela bagunçavam ainda mais os fios de cabelo da nuca dele. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela sem ultrapassar qualquer limite. A respiração de Lilian começou a ficar ofegante, ela se separou dele com um ultimo selinho.

- Acho que já disse tudo que tinha para dizer. – Ela sorriu e saiu andando em direção a porta.

Tiago a puxou pela mão e a trouxe com tudo até ele, unindo seus corpos novamente e dando lhe outro beijo, na mesma intensidade mas com mais urgência. Os braços dele a puxavam cada vez mais perto dele, por mais que já não houvesse mais espaço para isso. As línguas se entrelaçavam, se massageavam, provocavam arrepios por todo o corpo dos dois. Mostravam um desejo um pelo outro que por mais que já tivessem se beijado, não havia sido liberado. E o melhor, eles estavam felizes. Ele por ter esperado aquilo por tanto tempo e por estar abraçando a mulher que mais amava no mundo. Ela por finalmente estar conseguindo amá-lo e acreditar nele... por estar se sentindo confiante, e acreditando naquele rapaz que a tanto tentou prová-la que a amava.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo trocando beijos e carinhos. Mas o fôlego começou a faltar.

- Lilly, - Tiago disse ofegante.

- Shh, - Lilian disse e o abraçou forte.

Tiago correspondeu fortemente seu abraço. O tempo que ficaram abraçados parecia que não ia acabar nunca, por mais que estivessem em pé, nenhum deles parecia precisar se mexer.

- Te amo também. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele... Ele sorriu e afastou seu rosto para olhar o dela, estava vermelho.

- Te amo tanto. – Ele disse todo fofo. – Sei que pediu um tempo e disse que não ia ficar muito no seu pé. Mas sabe a pergunta que quero fazer, não sabe?

- Sei, mas ainda não sei se estou pronta pra responde-la do jeito que nós dois queremos. É um passo muito grande para mim e sei que para você também.

- Estou pronto para dá-lo, meu amor. – Ele disse.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não tive tempo para assimilar tudo isso com clareza. Eu te amo, sei o que quero... mas não estou pronta para receber maldições imperdoáveis pelos corredores. Preciso treinar mais feitiços de defesa. – Ela brincou e riu.

Tiago parou para olhá-la rir, admirado. Ela percebeu e corou.

- Você que eu nunca deixaria você se machucar ou alguém machucá-la não sabe?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Hey, não chore. – Ele disse preocupado e Lilian o abraçou.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse. – E te amo ainda mais por saber que posso contar com você.

- Sempre. – Ele completou.

Ficaram ali por mais um bom tempo, em silêncio, abraçados e Lilian repousando sua cabeça nos ombros dele.

Eles voltaram para o salão comunal depois de recuperados da emoção. Conversaram um pouco, mas todos estavam cansados e o domingo de lua cheia prometia surpresas.

**N/A: Nossa, demorei para escrever esse heim, mas me faltou combustível. xD**

**Está aí mais um. Para quem lê, espero que goste e desculpe a demora. **

**E eu agradeceria imensamente as reviews. =]]**


End file.
